New Species
by KingofHearts3315
Summary: Juunana is sick of being an android and sets out to become a different species. With the new powers 1st thing on his list of things to do...rematch with Goku! I'm taking Bra off. She doesnt play a serious role till later.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people back again. That other story I will maybe start working on sometime but the whole romance stuff isn't working to well so until further notice its on hold. And in this one Pan sometimes calls Juu brother but he's not so don't flip out on me. She just says that cause they look and sort of act alike…..creepy….anyway read on and tell me how you like it.

**Chapter 1**

3:00 am and everyone is in a peaceful deep sleep. The house is calm and quiet not a sound to be heard though out the Capsule Corp. building…if you don't hear the crashing and cursing coming from Bulma's lab. But no its not our loveable scientist and owner of Capsule Corp. nope. It's our little friend Juunanagou tripping over countless beakers and ship parts spilling chemicals across the room in search of his next target to steal from the lab.

"Who the hell leaves piles of books scattered across the place like that! Damned woman I swear I'll sue her if I grow a third arm from this" Juu exclaim while picking himself off the floor. "why does she leave all this other stuff laying around but nooo hides that dragon ball radar."

"AHEM!" Juu slowly turned around to see a very pissed off Bulma and Vegeta standing in the door way. Knowing he was caught he scanned over the mess he made from tripping over the books. Then turned back around eying the room and spotted the radar across the room on the table. 'There you are. Stupid thing was way over there. Now how to get it and get out of here with me legs still attached.' He turned back to the couple in the door way waiting for an explanation.

"………why are you two in my house?"

"You know damn well you don't live here android. And if I'm not mistaken this is the second time you've forgotten that."

Juu glanced around the room again as if he didn't know where he was. "…….so your right. And that last time doesn't count cause I might have actually been looking for my dog that could've have wondered in to your home."

"One you don't own a dog."

"Can't prove it!"

"Two even if you did your dog would've never made it through door or your new door normaly called a broken window."

"And yet again you cant prove that. By the way that mess isn't my fault u should really learn to pick those books up when your done with them….you know if I deny that to you cant prove that either"

Vegeta now annoyed with the stupid excuses began advancing towards Juu who started backing up to the radar. "You know what I can prove? That you wont leave this house alive and it's going to be pretty hard to sue when your dead!"

Juu quickly picked up the radar and slid it into his back pocket without the enraged sayain noticing. "Hey hey hey wait a sec! Violence never sloved anything."

"Oh I strongly disagree with that."

"Oh yeah well what about the truce."

That stopped Vegeta in tracks while he silently cursed Goku's stupid ideas. Everyone had gotten tired of chasing Juu and he got tired of running so they called a truce that they wouldn't attack him unless he attacked them or destroyed anything. Although Juu had been taking advantage of that by inviting himself in their houses mostly looking for something stupid and useless like a battery for his cd player or using the GR for setting the gravity up and letting unexpecting victims walk in and crash to the floor.

"Your pushing the truce, but this is the last time. don't touch or say a thing and leave now"

"Sure thing spikey head. You wont have to worry about a thing. Wont be seeing me for at least a few months very busy you know….um….stuff yep stuff. Well see ya."

On his way out the door, Bra walked past him as if he wasn't there. He turned to say something about it but instead let his eyes wonder across her body. And caught himself staring as she bent over to help her mother clean the mess he made.

"Can I just stay a little longer and help you cle-"

"LEAVE NOW!"

Juu was out the door before Vegeta finished his sentence leaving Vegeta shaking and holding his head wondering why they didn't just kill him already. It be a lot easier if he was dead they wouldn't have to worry about him blowing anything up but oh no 18 had to keep her brother around think it would be a lot better. "Stupid android and stupid humans and stupid Goku."

Juu on the other hand was happily walking down the street looking over his prize. "He he he. Thank you Bulma for your wonderful inventions. Now all I gotta do is find out where they've been hiding these things, gather them up, and make my wish to finally be free from this annoying android body." Yup that's right he was sick of being called android so wanted to become some other race other than a human or android. And since the thought of Vegeta being his king sounded horrible hopefully he could find something other than sayains.

"Well this is weird yet smart. Six of the dragon balls are hidden somewhere in the mountains while the last one isn't even on Earth. AAARRRRRRHHHHH! Stupid people never leave stuff just laying where I can get it any more. What happened to just leaving important stuff laying around. Hmmm well then I'll just have to get these six and place them somewhere else then pay spikey head another visit but this time for a spaceship. This might be easier than I thought."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! This is not as easy as I thought it would be."

Juu had spent a good three hours trying to break either the lock or the door to get to the dragon balls but niether would break. Then he tried digging under the gate which he soon found wasn't a good idea when on the side of a mountain. So after digging back out he went back to pounding on the door again.

"Where is that key at? It must be with either Kami, Vegeta, Gohan, or…..no…no way would they give the key to Goku. Start with Kami. Vegeta's pissed and Gohan doesn't ever listen it's always 'why should I help you when you tried to kill my family and friends' needs to let it go already."

Juu flew off to the lookout tower while nursing his arm regretting beating on the door for so long when a shadow appeared over him.

"Hey bro!" Juu looked up to see a smiling Pan flying above him with a bag filled with food.

"Oh hey didn't see you there. And what's with all the food."

"I'm taking it to the time chamber Dad and Grandpa are going to train in there with Vegeta and Bulma wanted me to fill it up with plenty of food. Where are you going?"

"Need to ask Kami about a key."

"A key? For what?"

"um…well Bulma was worried about the dragon balls cause they've been locked up for so long and wanted me to check to make sure their still there."

"Oh. Well if you need the key grandpa Goku has it."

"…………you cant be serious."

"Oh yes I am. That's why Bulma made it so no one can break it then they were hoping grandpa would lose it and then no one would get in it."

"But what if something happened and we needed it."

"………good question. Oh well lets just hope nothing does. Until then its fun to just fly around and have no one to worry about fighting."

"Yup and best part no one can see you up here and no birds to worry about."  
"Juu duck."

"Duck? From what there's no pla-AAHHHHHH GET THEM OFF GET THEM OFF!"

Pan was having a hard time breathing from laughing while watch Juu try to untangle himself from the flock of ducks he ran into.

"No….I ment…..real ducks…….well im gonna go drop this off see ya." Pan said in between breaths as she flew off to he tower. Leaving Juu throwing ducks around and tempting to blast each one of them. After he finished getting the ducks off he flew towards Goku thinking of how to talk Goku to giving him the key if he hasn't lost it yet.

A few minutes later he landed on the Son's doorstep and thought it best to knock this time so it would be easier to convince Goku when Chi-Chi was no where nearby. Lucky him it was Goku who opened the door.

"Hey Goku buddy I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure what is it?"

"This is gonna sound a little crazy but I need you to give me the key to the gate where the dragon balls are. I'm…uh…making sure their still there."

"……….."

"……….."

"……….sure! Here you go. I kept it on this necklace so I wouldn't lose it like everyone said I would."

"Yeah smart you. Wouldn't want you losing that now would we. Well thanks a lot Goku bye."

"No problem bye Juu."

Juu set off to open gate and gather the six dragon balls and complete the first part of mission. The whole time shocked that Goku just handed it to him like that. Why would he need to make sure they were all there if no one can get to them. Well then again with the key being in Goku's possession any stranger could just ask him for the key and he'd hand it over no questions asked. Juu landed at the gate and unlocked the door and found all the balls gathered in a bag.

"Wow they practically gift wrapped them for me. Ha looks like Burma's losing her grip on making these things hard. Now all I need is a ship and hello new race just make sure its stronger than them so I can easily get Goku and Vegeta out my way."

He gathered all the balls and set off to Capsule Corp. thinking on how to get a ship into space without them knowing. Of course that was going to be impossible but as long as he can get it to launch before anyone reached him everything should be fine.

**Meanwhile**

"Hey dad who was at the door" Gohan appeared from the kitchen curious to who his dad was talking to.

"Juunanagou. He just wanted the key."

"…….The key to what? And please don't say to the dragon balls." Chi-Chi was no listening praying he didn't hand over.

"….Then should I not say anything?"

"DAD!"

"What you said don't say it"

"You just gave it to him! I knew letting you hold it was a stupid idea. Come on we have to find Juu now Mom call the others and let them now what's going on me and Dad will check where the dragon balls were hidden."

Chi-Chi nodded and called the others and soon everyone was searching for Juu only problem was they couldn't sense he ki since he was an android. And they couldn't track down the dragon balls since he also took the radar. So now they were left looking all over the mountains and his cabin searching for him.

**Back with Juu**

Juu was waiting outside the window to the lab waiting for everyone to leave the house. He stood nodding in and out of sleep until the phone rang and they all rushed out the door. Although he was wondering what was going on he couldn't let this opportunity slip by. Quickly he ran in to the lab and went to ship Bulma had recently finished working on. Once inside he secured the dragon balls in a closet and went to the control room trying to figure out which buttons does what. Then he felt several strong kis approaching so ushed the big red button and the engine started.

"Ha its always the big red one. Now to close the door open the roof and I'm out of here."

Everything went great the roof opened and the ship blasted off for space on his way up he noticed Gohan yelling through the window but he couldn't hear him so he just made funny faces at him and laughed. He checked the radar and set the ship to follow its signal and once he was safe in space walked around the ship to explore it making himself at home and getting comfortable for the long ride.

YAY two chapters a more are coming! i know i know the chapters are short. Tell me how you like it so far by reviewing. And don't forget Crashing a wedding is still on hold I think I might be making some changes to it. Who knows. See ya and don't forget review: )


	3. Chapter 3

Ok people fair warning on this chapter I was watching Inuyasha and added about two things from it you'll find out which ones they are later on by reading. And you'll see later on I just started making up names that if you can't pronounce don't worry cause I can't either lol.

**A month later**

Juu woke up and walked back towards the control room stretching his muscles on the way. He was comfortable in the ship now and found that he was able to communicate with everyone still on Earth although he never wanted to since every time he did it was always about stealing the dragon balls and his plans with them or wondering what he was going to wish for or if he knew where he was going….which he didn't but he would never admit it.

He checked the radar again and once more realized he was going further away from the dragon ball each time he looked at it. He had tried resetting the directions but nothing worked. He always got further and further away from it.

"Stupid ship! What's going on I've been out here for a month and still no damn dragon ball I don't get it. Hmmm one of these buttons might fix that. Now which one which one?"

Juu began scanning over the buttons wondering what does what and why there's no manual for this thing. Then he saw a shiny button that caught his eye.

"Well it's next to the radar so it's got to do something to it right? Well one way to find out."

He pushed the button….nothing. Pushed it again…..nothing. Pushed it once more and the alarm started going off.

"Oh no. I don't have to know how to use this to know that's a bad thing."

"System lockdown. Engine shutting down"

"NO NO NO NO DON'T DO THAT WE'RE IN ANOTHER PLANETS ATMOSPHERE! I'm gonna die I'm gonna die aaaaahhhhhhhhhh damn damn damn damn damn damn damn!"

Juu quickly began pushing random buttons desperately trying to restart the ship while falling rapidly towards an unknown planet.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

He repeated over and over again still pressing every button even the big red one over and over again till the computer finally responded.

"…………….Opening doors."

"WAIT WHAT! NO NOT THAT EITHER! DEAR GOD NO DON'T OPEN THE DOORS!AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Juu ran for it to the back where he locked himself in hoping not to be sucked out the door. But forgot the ship was still speeding to the ground at an alarming rate and the dragon radar was still out in the control room. He ran back to the room to grab it so he could still locate the last ball if he lived. Ironically the manual flew out of nowhere and hit him the head throwing off his balance and sending him flying out the ships doors.

"OH MY FREAKIN GOD! I'M GONNA DIE IM GONNA DIE! I'M DOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDD! WHY ME WHY ME!"

Flying didn't seem to be working to well he was being pulled with too great a forced to try to resist against it. But it didn't matter for long as he felt his body grow weak and soon everything went black.

**Back on Earth**

"Ok just maybe one more week and it should be finished."

Bulma, Trunks, and Gohan had been working on building a new ship non-stop to chase down Juu. Though Juu may have been smart on taking the radar with him so they couldn't track him down Bulma still had an ace up her sleeve. She had hidden a tracking device at the bottom of the bag with the dragon balls inside. So the whole time they were able to watch the direction he was traveling and how far he was away from the planet. She also found that he had traveled far in the opposite direction she had hidden the last ball, which made her laugh.

"I never did get around to fixing that radar. Trunks sat it down wrong and the computer thinks East is South, North is East, West is North, and South is west so he's lost somewhere out in space. Looks like we don't have much to worry about now Gohan."

"Great. He's too far off to reach that dragon ball in a week so there's nothing to worry about we'll have a huge lead over him. No Pan."

"How did you know I was going to ask?" a surprised Pan peeked around the rear of the ship. "Also how did you know I was here?"

"Well for your first question cause you always want to go on any trip that gets you out of school. For your second one, I saw you walking through the ship, my guess, looking for somewhere to hide during take off."

"……….Cant prove it."

"Oh god you're starting to talk like him too as if carrying that bandanna wasn't enough."

"Oh lighten up Gohan, you used to dress like Piccolo which should be a crime to walk around like that." Bra stated as she walked in to the room after hearing about the trip.

"Yeah Dad. And what about that stupid outfit you used to wear and act like a super hero. Now that should be a crime."

"Yeah and the little dance he did. You should've been put to death for doing that."

"No he should be tortured then put to death slowly and pai-"

"ENOUGH! I get it already and it wasn't that bad." Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at Gohan.

"………leave me alone. Fine then you can go but you better bring those grades back up. And no more making fun of my clothes."

With that Gohan walked out of the lab with his head down now realizing how stupid he looked wearing that suit. Oh well it was fun at time. And, of course, Pan took this time to search the ship for a room to call dibs on along with Bra.

"Wow Pan wanted to go so bad you embarrassed your father to do it."

"He embarrassed himself wearing that and you're the one who brought it up not me. But I got to go to see Juu and find out what he's going to wish for. If he went through all this trouble to do it it has to be important. I'm just hoping it's not for some evil twisted plan of his because he makes a pretty good sparing partner when Trunks and Vegeta are busy."

"I said about dressing like Piccolo and I knew he was up to something because he broke in our house twice going through my mom's lab. I just hope it's not too stupid so he doesn't waste a wish. And one more thing, why would you want to spend about a month or more in a stuffy ship just to ask him one question."

"You know you want to go to."

"A little."

"More than any one else and besides if you don't you might loose your shopping buddy. And you're going to need him because I'm not going and Trunks won't go and I don't think Marron will go ever since that whole Goten incident. Oh which means you'll be loosing your little boyfriend."

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! And Marron can have him." Pan laughed at her friend mumbling incoherent words under her breath about he two and that Juu was not and will never be her boyfriend. But Pan was smarter than that. Bra had something for him she knew once she heard the word train come out her mouth. Yes that's right but she wasn't serious about it she just used training as an excuse to get closer to him.

"Oh well, I just hope he's ok out there since I know he has no clue where he's going."

**Back on the unknown planet**

"Hey Grandpa hurry I found someone! He looks real beat up." cried a little boy as he and his grandpa walked through the forest. "And whoa look at that! It's a huge ship! He must have been traveling and crashed!"

The old man slowly made his way pulling a sled carrying the trees they had cut down earlier to see what the hyper young child was yelling about.

"I wonder if he's dead." The young boy then began poking Juu with a stick.

"Kegan, stop. Even if he wasn't don't poke him. And if he's not you'd better hope he doesn't wake up and snap you in half like that stick."

"Sorry dead guy. Can I go in the ship and look around?"

"No leave his stuff alone and let's take him back to the cabin. He is still alive but barely so we'll take care of him till he's better. Now help me get him on the sled."

"Ewww I don't want to touch a dead body." Kegan's grandpa gave him a stern look and he quickly changed his mind about "the dead body" and did as he was told.

**Next day**

Juu was slowly waking up but kept his eyes closed, not wanted to see the ship in millions of burning pieces. (He still thinks he's at the ship)

'Aw man I'm still millions of miles from the next dragon ball and this. Damn my head hurts. So now what no ship and don't know where I am oh well let's figure out where I am first'

Juu opened one eye and peeked around the room. This wasn't the ship's crash area it was an all white room with only a sunroof and a door on the other side he looked to his other side and saw a tub of water and bandages and medicines. Then he looked down to check himself for injuries and noticed he was wearing some weird gi looking clothes. The pants and shirt wear all white as well. The pants looked kind of baggy with a gold belt while the shirt was a sleeve-less all white with gold sides.

'Oh my God I'm dead! But why aren't I burning I know for a fact I should be in hell. Maybe there was a mix-up feel sorry for that guy…..no I don't as long as I'm not in flames I'm good. But of all people to make a mistake'

Juu was pulled out of his thoughts as the door opened and a small boy entered the room. 'What the hell is he? Looks funny ha ha ha. Oh no what if they want to eat me! This is hell! Evil things that oddly remind me of Inuyasha, I missed that last episode, are going to eat me!" Juu tried to sit up only causing more pain to his side and making himself ball up in pain. This also made things worse for his arm, then his leg, then his head, then his arm again. Soon he was wiggling around on the floor trying to stop the pain.

"Hey grandpa the dead guy is up!" Kegan chuckled "he looks like a worm moving around like that."

The old man walked into the room but not before smacking Kegan in the back of his head. "How many times must I tell you his name is not 'dead guy'?"

"Ow! Well then what do I call him? A worm?"

Once again, Kegan suffered another blow to the head. "No he has a name I'm sure." He then turned his attention back to Juu who had given up his poor attempt to escape and was silently mumbling about a stew and a roast. "What is your name?"

Juu looked up at he one's who were soon going to be picking at his body. "Why do you want to know? So you'll have something to name your new feast."

"…..um…no. So my grandson would stop calling you a worm or 'dead guy'. Do you seriously believe we're going to eat you?"

"Yes."

"Well we're not. My name is Jarken."

"Ok my name is Juunanagou but just call me Juu."

Kegan found this as a perfect time to harass Juu while he couldn't move to hurt him. "Yeah that's a great name it even rhymes with stew which is what you're going to turn into soon. Juu stew is what we can call it."

As if not learning from the last hits, yet again Kegan was smacked across the head this time harder.

"Boy, if I have to tell you one more time to stop acting like a complete fool your going to be the one turned into to stew."

"So you are trying to eat me! Well I can't fight you right now but I can still bite you. Get back!"

"For the last time, we are not going to eat you. And forgive my grandson for being an idiot. Besides, if we were going to eat you you would have been cooking by now."

"That's because we're going to-"

"KEGAN!"

"Stopping. Sorry sir."

Juu was reminded of Vegeta for a second with the loud demanding voice but shook it off now curious to where he was and what they were. "Where exactly am I and what are you?"

"You're on the planet Keneko, named after the Keneko dragons that live here."

"I don't have a clue what that is but you said dragon right? So that means you grant wishes. Yes, I'm not doomed after all."

"Well yes we can but only those trained to do so like me. Kegan here will be trained to be a fighter as his father wished. Unfortunately, although dragons live for a long time, from his behavior I'd say they put him on the front lines hoping to kill him faster."

"Oh no what happened to all my stuff and the ship? I have to go back and get them before someone finds them."

"No rest now. No one ever comes by these parts anyway so your stuff should be fine where it is we'll go out and get it when you're feeling better."

Juu nodded to tired to argue for once in his life and drifted back to sleep to savor as much energy as he could. If there was one thing he didn't like was sitting still for to long. At least he was alive and what luck a planet of dragons there was no need for the dragon balls now and hey he was looking for a new race right? So why not a dragon that would better than anything and with their strength he could match Goku's and maybe even double it if he was lucky.

**A week later on Earth**

"Alright, everyone let's get going!" announced Bulma as they all settled in for take off. Pan, Gohan, Goku, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Bra, and 18 were all going. They needed plenty of people since they were unable to pick up on Juu's ki level so it would be hard to track him down if he ran. 18 was only coming along to try to convince her brother to stop and come back home only there was one thing that bothered her.

"Bulma you said the last time you talked to him he was trying to change from an android to something else, but what if he's already done that and we cant recognize him. Then we'd never find him until he returned on his own."

"I thought of that and that could be a problem. But he hasn't used the dragon balls yet because they're still in a group together. But if he does your right we'd have to just return home and see if he comes back on his own."

"And knowing him he'll try to take a form that's stronger than even sayians."

"Now that I did think of and I've got a surprise or him to." Bulma prepared the ship for launch and marked out the routes. They would first head to the spot where the last dragon ball was hidden. Although they couldn't track it Bulma knew exactly who had it and how to get to them. And even if Juu did make his wish and transform he was stupid enough to go straight to them and pick a fight just to show off his new strength. That's where her new invention came in a nice little necklace to keep him under control. Being smart was fun.

Well that's it for this chapter people I'm getting better at this updating thing : ) I'm happy for me. Well you know what to do review till next time see ya


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Juu watched closely as he watched Kegan and his grandfather spar from a tree far away. He healed quickly within a week with the old man's technique but his arm still felt to weak to be doing any sparing yet so he just watched for now. He was amazed the old man could still move so fast be so powerful. At first he thought it wrong for the elder man to go so hard on the child but Kegan seemed to be keeping up with him.

'I guess the old man was right. That child will maybe grow up to be quiet the fight when he's older if he keeps training like this. HA I bet he beat Goku's level when he was a kid. Now that's what I'm talking about this is maybe the most powerful race I've seen and yet I've never heard of them. Wonder if Bulma has some kind of info on them. Hmmm bright light……wait a sec THAT'S NOT A LIGHT'

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a giant energy ball had been knocked away and headed straight for Juu. If he was paying more attention he would've seen it coming but he was too wrapped up in his thoughts on them and how to get home he didn't even hear them calling his name to dodge it. But nope he didn't get out the way in time and was sent flying across the yard.

"Oops. Sorry sorry sorry blame grandpa he hit it that way."

"……ouch…..I hate the both of you."

Kegan laughed knowing he was only kidding….a little. During the week he was injured Kegan had began to think of him more of a close friend than a dead body. Though at times Juu did get irritated with his constant questions about where he came from. "Well if you hate us then leave. Oh wait! I forgot you're a cripple."

Juu jumped at him and chased him across the field. "Can a cripple beat the hell out of you!"

Jarken just watch them run across the field catching his breath knowing he saw this before on Tom and Jerry once. He was happier that they had found Juu because now it would take Kegan's mind off him. He was sick and didn't have much time left soon and wanted to keep it a secret from Kegan.

"Alright alright Tom and Jerry let's go inside it's late."

Kegan and Juu stopped and looked at each other wondering about their new nick names.

"You're Jerry."

"What! Why do I have to be Jerry?"

"Cause your short. And I'm not a rat. You are."

"Oh yah well Jerry always wins. So that means I can still kick your butt."

"You know how things are like opposites in other dimensions?"

"Yeah."

"Well this is one of those moments." Juu quickly ran off to the house before Kegan could say anything else.

After everyone had gone to bed, Juu snuck out to the destroyed ship to check on the dragon balls and to try to find anything else that was important. Quietly making his way out the door but left it slightly open so it wouldn't be as hard getting back in then made a mad dash to the ship in fear of someone seeing him and asking questions. He made it back the ship and stared at how destroyed it actually was. It took him a good 15min. to figure out where the closet had been blown to. It looked like someone had been through the ship already because everything was neatly stacked in several piles except the dragon balls which were sitting under what used to be a bed.

'Wonder who was out here? Oh well must have been Kegan. He likes digging through stuff but I doubt he would have stacked them. Must have been Jarken. Well then seems they didn't see you so it doesn't matter."

Juu threw the bag in the bushes and covered it with leaves so no one could see it then headed back to the cabin. When he reached the cabin he saw a figure standing outside it. He paused for a min trying to make out the figure in the dark. It wasn't Jarken or Kegan. It looked too tall for Kegan and too built for Jarken. He stayed hidden in the trees watching the figure as it knocked at the door and with a deep voice demanded the door be opened immediately. Jarken opened the door and the figure introduced himself as one of the queens messengers.

"Jarken is it?"

"Yes, what can do for you?"

"I was sent by the queen to investigate the chased ship in your quarters. Several other messengers have surveyed the area and have found nothing important. We were wondering if you may have come across anything" the man paused and glanced behind him close to where Juu was hiding. "or anyone."

"No, I haven't gone near the site and have informed my grandson to stay away from the site."

"Are you sure? You do know the penalty for lying to the queen on something this important."

"Of course I do."

"Good. Then sometime more soldiers will be down here to check the entire area just to be sure we didn't skip anything."

With that the messenger left but took one final look in Juu's direction thinking he felt something there but decided to ignore it since the soldiers will check it out later. Once he was completely gone, Juu stepped out his hiding place and walked up to the cabin only to be caught by Jarken half way in.

"…………….Hi! Umm couldn't sleep…went for a walk…..goodnight!"

"Juu wait."

"Ok I went to the ship I wanted to check for anything I might need."

"No I'm not worried about where u went. I just want to know what were you searching for to before you crashed here."

"Oh, well I was…..just…..ok fine I guess I could tell you. I was looking for my dog."

"………….I see. Ok then Juu we'll have to do this the hard way."

"Wait what?"

Jarken placed his hand on Juu's head. Juu was wondering what the hell when he suddenly blacked out. A few minutes later he woke laying on the floor with a real bad headache. He looked up and Jarken was sitting over him with his eyes closed shaking his head slowly.

"I see why you want to change yourself. Those are some very gory things you did. Hmmm…well then seeing your current situation I think I may be able to help you. Hold still."

"Wait a minute what did you do to me….ugh dizzy……sleepy…." Before he knew it Juu had fallen in a deep sleep.

**With everyone else in space**

They had been in the ship for about a week and had landed on the large planet where the dragon ball Juu was searching for was. Bulma had tracked it down and was now just outside the huge flower field where it was. With Pan blasting at a flower every now and then as if it would kill her to touch them kept Vegeta entertained on their walk through the field.

"Woman! How much longer?"

"Look Vegeta for the last time I have a name and it's not woman it's Bulma. And it's not that much further he should be somewhere around here."

"He? Who's he?"

"Ahh there he is. Hey! Dabura!"

Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh hell no."

Pan just walked past him ripping up another flower wondering why he was so shocked to see Dabura. She looked over Dabura once and still couldn't figure it out he didn't have a boogy hanging out his nose so what was wrong with it. Whatever Vegeta always acts weird.

"Bulma. What a surprise I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"The dragon ball was taken by this huge army looking group. They demanded it or said they'd destroy the planet. I figured since the other balls were on Earth that Goku and the others would protect them but since you're here then that means no one's watching over them."

"Actually, Juu stole all the others and we were coming here to get the last one to protect it from him. Ugh. Let's just hope they don't find Juu and the other dragon balls."

Pan, watching Vegeta stealing her fun of ripping the flowers, was thinking of what their next move should be. Right now the only lead they have is to follow the tracking device with the other balls to Juu and get those. But the last one was lost for good. She was listening to Dabura and Bulma's conversation regarding the people who came. So far no one knew who they were or what they were just long, white hair, white tails and cat-like ears. None of the people they had met before came close to the description except a level four sayain maybe, but the only level four sayains were Goku and Vegeta and neither of them could have possibly done it. The whole planet was destroyed so there were no other sayains and all the others that came back were dead.

"Well then I guess we go after Juu then. From the sound of these people they would possibly kill Juu if he wouldn't hand it over. And knowing how Juu is he'd never hand it over." Bulma let out a slow sigh and turned to leave back to the ship. "For both his and our sake we better get out of here and find him as fast as we can. Thanks for your help Dabura we'll see you later."

"No problem Bulma and come back anytime."

They headed back to the ship and locked on to Juu's location. Pan headed back to the room she and Bra shared and noticed Bra was sitting in the corner of her bed.

"Bra?" She didn't move but continued to sit there as if she didn't hear Pan calling her. So Pan tried again.

"Bra? You ok?"

"Pan something's wrong. That radar is one of mom's most high tech radars ever it can tell you where the person is and if they moved at all right down to a millimeter difference. Yet the entire time we've been searching for Juu it hasn't moved once."

Pan just realized that. She was right the target never moved all though she could've sworn it moved maybe a few inches but this was Juu to sit in the same spot for about two weeks was unheard of for anyone maybe a plant but not a living creature.

"Wait Bra. Bulma said the tracker was in the bag with the dragon balls so maybe he left them somewhere."

"I know that but for two weeks he should have left by now or made his wish. He has the radar so he knows where it is. By now he should have been left in search of it and knowing we were after him he wouldn't just leave the balls laying around somewhere. And another thing the last time we tried to contact him we couldn't see anything and from the sound of it something bad was happening."

"Oh yeah. Well I'm sure he's ok if he's anything like the Juu I know he's to stubborn to let any injury no matter how bad stop him now. Well hey he not far off from here, maybe a few days even. And with your mom wanting to catch him as soon as possible we'll be there in half the time it would normally take. I bet we'll be seeing him anytime now and then I'll prove to you he's ok."

"Thanks Pan." Bra layed down relaxing guessing Pan was right He could have hidden them somewhere and went off for the last one. "I just hope your right."

**Back with Juu**

He opened one eye and looked around the room. No one. He closed that one and opened the other one to see the other side of the room. No one again. Then closed both and felt over himself checking for something wrong or out of place. Oh there was something out of place all right. Now close to panicking he observed the new item and found it soft and smooth. He started from where it seemed to end to the other end. It moved! Juu now in panic mode jumped off the floor and was screaming trying to get the evil soft creature away from him but it wouldn't stop following him. He jumped over the couch and tried hiding but looked to the side and there it was. He ran under the table again there it was. He ran out the door and slamed it shut…..not a good idea.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! OH MAY FUCKING GOD! AAHH DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT THAT HURTS!"

Yup, he just slammed the door on his new tail. He quickly blasted the door open and grabbed the soft tail holding it gently in his hands. He sat there for a while cradling it and trying to take in the fact it was stuck to him and wondering where it came from. His thoughts were interrupted by laughter. He looked up to see Kegan laughing and rolling on the floor holding his sides.

"You…..should've…..seen your face. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I wish I had a camera."

Juu just looked away from him wanting to rip him to bits but had something else more important to figure out. Where this tail came from and why it was here and what else was different. He stood and walked past Kegan still laughing hysterically on the floor but kicked him once before passing. He made his way to the bathroom looking for a mirror and was shocked when he found one.

"MY HAIR! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR!" It wasn't his long jet black hair anymore but it was a shiny white and longer than how it used to be. "And what the hell are these!" now noticing his ears where on top of his head and not on the side. "That's the last time your grandpa touches me! I shouldn't fall asleep and wake up with cat ears! Where is that crazy old man at?"

"He left somewhere with these guys. Never seen them before but he told me he'd be back and to stay here with you to explain everything if he's not back before you got up." Kegan had stopped laughing and was watching Juu messing in his hair. "All he told me was to tell you he helped you with what you were looking for."

Juu paused. That crazy old man turned him into one of them. Now he wasn't mad anymore about his hair he could fix that and intended to later. Instead he wanted to thank him for saving him a lot of trouble looking for that stupid ball. Forget the dragon balls hell he'd hand deliver them to Vegeta himself. Speaking of which he need to go get them that guy from yesterday would be back looking for stuff.

"Kegan come with me and explain stuff I might need to know about this new body. I need to pick something up from the ship."

"Yeah! I wanted to go through that ship for so long but I wasn't allowed to. Let's go."

Juu and Kegan walked along the trial on the way to the ship while Kegan told him everything he knew about their species. A few things Juu felt a little uncomfortably about like some of their laws and what happens when u disobey them. From the sound of it they had a harsh queen and if that wasn't enough a dynasty of them. Apparently it had started when a queen killed the king and ruled alone under strict rule then only had a daughter who later took over and also ruled single-handed. Then she too later had a daughter and son but the once again the daughter took the throne. When he had asked about the kings Kegan told him ever since the last one was killed by the queen which he believes the whole family had issues which Juu agreed seeing how strict the laws were. They soon reached the ship and Kegan ran straight inside what was left of it while Juu stared searching in the bushes for the dragon balls.

"Ah gotcha. Won't be needing you any more so let's get you to the cabin to make sure your safe. Thank you Jarken."

"No thank you." A deep voice from behind Juu said "Arrest him."

"Wait what!" Juu was quickly thrown to the floor and a collar placed around his neck and wrists then was, none to gently, lifted off the floor and shoved against the tree. He turned to tell Kegan to run but they already had him tied up and carrying him off.

"You know I hate guys like you you're an embarrassment to the entire Keneko dragon race for keeping stuff like dragon balls from the queen. Hmm that would be a form of treason maybe so your punishment would be torture till death."

"Whoa! Wait tortured?"

"Yup. Torture. Fun for me hell for you."

"W-What about my rights!"

"You have none. The moment you commit treason against the Keneko dragons you lose them."

"But I cant ever pronounce that! Come on torture? Cant you show any mercy?"

"I killed five people on my way here."

"Well maybe they were a threat or something me HA don't make me laugh I couldn't hurt you."

"Neither could they but they were old and in wheel chairs. I killed them because one ran over my foot while the others never shut up. Kind of like what you're doing now."

"………….Kami help me."

Well theres chapter four looks like Juu's in for it this one took a little longer one cause its longer and cause of homework getting in the way but tell me how you like it in a review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They had been walking a lot longer than Juu had hoped to be doing any walking ever in his life. Some how along the way had managed to add assaulting and insulting officer to the tab. And was now pushing his luck of not being killed on the spot since the queen wanted to see them both alive.

"I'm thirsty. Can we stop please?" Juu whined like a little three year old. "And it's hot. I want water."

"Look I said stop whining and shut your damn mouth. My god not even the tortured victims whine as much as you."

"But I'm tired I don't want to walk anymore." Juu stopped and sat down on the floor knowing he was irritating the soldiers with his constant whining and maybe even Kegan, but they were carrying him so he had nothing to worry about.

"Stand up now! I've had enough of this! I swear if I have to drag you by your hair I will!"

"Nope not moving. Tired and thirsty and not moving anywhere."

"That's it fine you want to act like that? You two guards carry this bastard the rest of the way before I kill him."

"Hey no need for such language. And Kegan's right, there wait till he leaves to talk about him."

Kegan gave Juu a dirty look wishing he could say something but they had his mouth sealed for biting one of the guards. When they arrived they were throne into separate cells next to each other. Well Juu was throne for his performance on the walk Kegan was just set down.

"Stupid bastards. If I wasn't tied up I'd kill all of them."

"No they'd crush you. The queen only sends her strongest and fastest soldiers on missions that mean searching and bringing back."

"………shut up."

"So you're the one that gave one of my finest soldiers a nice headache with your constant talking. Juunangou is it?"

Juu looked up and came in contact with the queen herself. She didn't look evil. She was too short to be evil. Well there were a few short ones but they always died fast.

"And you must be the bitch he was warning me about." That wiped that smile off her face.

"How dare you speak to me that way."

"Apparently your parents didn't do it enough." The queen now had a socked look on her face.

"Well. I think you will be needing a little discipline before I have any use of you. Guards take him to the training room and let the others use him as a punching bag. As for the child, take him to his grandfather in the torture rooms."

"That's where he went? You dirty whore how dare you torture him he's done nothing wrong!"

"Wow such a dirty mouth needs to be cleaned. And he has done something to me. He and his sons have been attacking me for the past few years but since his sons died he's been training the young one to turn against me as well. Now be gone I have business to take care of."

Juu was carried into the room filled with powerful looking soldiers. 'Well ok they look kind of strong. I can take few hits. OW! NOT THAT ONE! Good lord that hurt like hell bastard can throw a punch. OW! DAMNIT! A little higher you cheap shot son of a- OW! OW! OW! DAMN STOP IT! Ah well look on the bright side-OW. Never mind the bright side was closed with that last fist. OW! OW! DAMNIT! I gotta learn to shut my mouth'

**Back with the others**

They finally landed on the planet the radar said Juu was on. Bra was better now knowing the target had moved a good distance. And Pan was excited she'd be seeing her crazy friend again. They all left the ship and were standing out side looking around at the new land when Pan stopped and her smile slowly disappeared. She saw the destroyed ship lying not too far off from where they were.

"Umm Dad? That doesn't look good."

Gohan turned to see what Pan was talking about also catching everyone else's attention. "No Pan it's a good thing. That means we don't have to chase him if he's dead already."

"Dad, not the right time." Pan hinted to her dad and pointed in Bra's direction, who was now close to tears looking at the destroyed ship. She slowly walked up to it walking around it taking in the damage and checking for him it looked like. Then she sat on a broken off part of the ship and smiled suddenly. Pan thought she had finally lost it and walked over to comfort her friend.

"I'm sorry Bra maybe he-"

"No he's ok. Look the dragon balls aren't here any more. And I know someone else could have taken them but I know Juu, when he hides something no one will find it until he took it out its hiding place."

Pan thought about that for a short time. Juu was a great challenge in a game of hide and seek and once hid grandma Chi-Chi's pan that she always hit him with. She never saw that thing until two months later when Juu gave it back to her when she promised to stop hitting him.

"So where ever the dragon balls are now that's where he is. And look he left the radar." Pan reached down picking up the small item. It seemed to be still working, which was a shock looking at the ship.

"Yes. You were right Pan he's still alive and if he's anything like you he's somewhere more than likely irritating someone as usual. "

"………Thanks a lot Bra." Pan said in sarcastic tone. "I just love your nice wonderful comments."

Bra laughed. "No problem Pan."

"Hey girls lets go. We've got a little while to go. From looking how it is maybe not till sundown."

And Bulma was right they didn't reach the place till it was dark. And it was a huge palace which was heavily guarded. Not having any idea what to expect or a way to avoid the guards decided to try talking to the front guards. It worked they escorted the group to the queen who was resting on her throne. 18 had been quiet the entire trip until now. While she talked to the queen the others looked around them for the dragon balls or Juu.

"We're looking for my brother. He goes by the name Juunangou. We were wondering if by any chance you may have seen him."

"Ah yes the mouth is what we renamed him. It was hard deciding on a name for him besides ass. Yes I've seen him although I must say you two look nothing alike to be his sister."

"Nothing alike? We're twins what are you talking about?"

"And if you're his sister why is it you look more like a human yet he is one of us?"

"Ugh he changed his species which is why I'm looking for him. It's a kind of long story."

"Well I honestly don't care but he's not leaving here."

"What did he do?"

"Treason. He was hiding some very important items from me."

"Treason? He couldn't have bee here for more than two weeks maybe how can he commit treason….nevermind this is Juu we're talking about. Well can I talk to him for a few minutes?"

"Sure I guess that wouldn't do any harm. Guards take them to visit the mouth."

Pan and Bra both knew exactly why they chose the name 'The Mouth' for him. It was the only thing that always got Juu in trouble. If ever all he had to do was walk away, he just had to add something in to piss people off. They thought it was funny and laughed a little about it. But soon stopped laughing when they entered the dark damp prison they kept all the captives. They were stopped at the gate while the two guards talked. The one that was leading them told them Juu was not in there at the time but was in the training rooms and they could not enter in they so were forced to leave so they headed back to the ship to wait till morning.

"We can't just leave him in there! That place looked like hell maybe even worse." Bra was angry that they had just left without demanding to check up Juu. Had it been her choice they wouldn't have left till she saw him and saw he was ok with her own eyes.

"Well then princess look at it this way. He was headed there to begin with." Vegeta had his famous smirk plastered to his face at the thought of Juu being arrested for treason. It had been only two weeks and already in a cell.

"Hey Vegeta don't count him out yet he could still change his ways and become one of us."

"Shut it Goku! You're the reason we're in this mess as it is. If you would use that brain of yours for one minute, you would see by now he has no intention of joining us. All he wanted was the dragon balls and was just working you and the rest of these fools over to gain your trust and once your backs are turned this happens!"

"Vegeta shut up."

"WOMAN DON'T START WITH ME NOW!"

"I"LL START WITH YOU ANYTIME I FEEL!"

"MOM DAD STOP IT!! We have to find a way to get Juu out of there. That place was creepy."

"Bra there's nothing we can do at this point. By the look of that place there's no way to sneek in and that queen of theirs doesn't seem to want us hanging around there to much. The only thing to do now is wait till tomorrow and try again."

"We don't even know if he'll be there tomorrow. I know they're do something to him but I don't know what but by the looks of that prison it can't be good."

"Well then how do you plan on getting in there? Run through the guards?"

Bra was quiet knowing her mother was right. There was no way to get in there it's a castle for starters. What castle isn't heavily guarded and on top of that its also where the prisoners were. Calling it quits for the night she returned to her room and layed down ignoring Pan humming and acting a little too cheerful on the top bunk. Bra pulled the blanket over her head and fell asleep. About two hours later, she woke to a scream and a crash.

"Pan? Are you ok? That sounded like it hurt."

Pan pulled her self off the floor peeking over the edge of her bed. "Yeah i'm good. Sorry about that my leg got caught in the rope."

After that, Pan quickly climbed back to the top bunk. Bra rolled over and was about to go back to sleep when it hit her.

"Wait a minute. Pan why do you have a rope up there?"

"I'm trying to get out this window but I can't get the knots out of the rope."

Bra stood on her bed and looked up at where Pan was struggling with the rope. "Where are you going its 2:00 am."

"I'm not going anywhere. WE are going to that castle. YOU said you wanted to see if big bro was ok right?"

"Yeah but not this way. If my mom finds out about this we're dead."

"You sure are."

Pan droped the rope and froze at the sound of the deep voice in the doorway. Bra slowly turned to see who it was and hoping they didn't know what was going on.

"Hey I know that voice. Trunks, why are you up?"

"I heard you scream and a banging noice and was aslo wondering why there was a rope hanging outside my window."

"Oh….hehehe..you can see that huh? Forgot your room was under ours."

"Yeah so wanna tell me where your going?"

"No cause you'll tell on us."

"Me? Tell? Pan you have way too much dirt on me to tell anything. I just wanted to know if I could come with you. Goten's snoring too loud and I can't sleep."

Bra and Pan exchanged glances and nodded yes. The two of them alone wouldn't be able to get in but maybe with Trunks on their side they'd have someone to watch their backs.

"Ok then you can start by getting this damned rope off my leg and getting out the window while I get a few things for getting in. Bra go make sure no ones else woke up."

They all did their jobs and made it out the ship and were soon on their way out. As soon as their feet hit the floor they started a mad dash into the forest. They paused and looked back checking to make sure no one was watching. The coast was clear so they began making their way through the forest again heading to the castle the whole time thinking of ways to get in.

Juu on the other hand was picking at a hole in the wall thinking of how to make that hole big enough. After finding out it was a mouse hole and the rat bit him he forgot about escaping and was thinking how to get it back.

"Damn mouse is lucky they put this stupid necklace on me or I would've been blasted that rat and hole open. What is it with people and ki suppressers? "

"Hey Juu? Do you think we'll get out of here anytime soon? I want to know if grandpa is ok."

"Oh look! Someone has the ability to talk. That's weird Kagen; you haven't said a word since we got here."

"Shut up. I can still talk I just had nothing to say until now. Now do you know how to get out or what?"

"Nope. I don't have a clue. But your grandpa is here somewhere but I have no idea what kind of condition he's in by now."

Kegan sighed and leaned back against the wall and started playing with the odd necklace around his neck. He'd seen it before and knew what it did but never wore it. It was mainly used on prisoners to prevent them from powering up and escaping and also had a built in tracker for just-in-case. Juu glanced over at him and then turned his attention on the guard pacing back and forth watching over the prisoners. Kegan looked over Juu wondering why he was eying the guard and had a scary smirk on his face.

"You do have something!"

"SShhhh! Shut up! Yeah I bet that didn't get the guards attention." Juu glanced up and noticed the guard was looking at the two of them but turned back around. "But yeah I got an idea but I'm gonna need your help. You see that nasty pile of bones over there and those chains? When I get him u wrap the chains around him and the bone so he wont be able to move got it?"

Kegan nodded yes and gathered the objects and waited. Juu walked to a corner of the cell and cleared his throat. He waited till the guard came back towards him and dropped to the floor with his back to the guard holding his chest and screaming in pain. Kegan was trying hard to hold back from laughing at the guard's face.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! GUARD HELP ME!! I THINK I'M HAVING A HEART ATTACK!!! AH OH MY GOD IT HURTS SO BAD!!!"

Juu, keeping a look of pain on his face looked over to Kegan wondering if the guard was buying it and Kegan nodded that it was working. Juu then curled back up and began screaming again. The guard ran to his desk and came rushing back with the keys. He opened Juu's cell door and came to his side. As he bent over Juu to help him up, Juu head butt him in the jaw and pushed him against the cell wall where Kegan was waiting. He quickly tied the guard down and place the bone between the two ends of the chain locking it. Juu grabbed the keys and unlocked Kegan's cell then to make sure the guard wouldn't cause any problems locked the door back. They both made a run for it out the guard's door leading back outside. Once outside they used the keys to take the collars off and Juu threw the both the collars and keys in he opposite direction they were running to throw off the guards when they came looking for them. They were about to enter the forest when Juu stopped.

"Juu!? What are you doing? We have to get out of here and fast!"

"I have to go back for the dragon balls."

"Yeah but forget those if you get caught-"

"Go deep in the forest and wait for me I'll be there in a few don't say a word to anyone unless it's a group of people that aren't dragons then ask to stay with Bulma, she's the only one with any sense. They know me and they'll protect you till I show up."

"………..you promise you'll come back?"

"I promise. Now go, I'll be right out."

Juu waited till Kegan was out of sight in the forest and turned back to face the castle wondering if it would be smart to go back the way he came.

"Not my style to just rush into things. Oh well guess I'll have to wing it."

With that said he quickly ran back into castle. He came back to the guard, now being taunted by the other prisoners, screaming for help and trying to break loose.

'Hmmmm there's got to be a way to shut this guy up before he ruins it for me' Juu reached into his pocket finding the keys and slowly that little smirk made its way back to his face. Juu walked up to other cells unlocking them one by one letting out all the prisoners who began making their way to the tied down guard with very angry looking faces. Juu laughed and began to leave the room.

"Don't have too much fun guys and try to keep the noise down for me as returning the favor."

Juu, pleased with himself, silently made his way down the hall wondering where he was and where the dragon balls were. 'Damn this place is way to big. It would take forever to search the whole place. Well if I can find some kind of storage room or where ever they keep the treasures.' Juu turned to his right and saw a map on the wall with a big red arrow that said "you are here"

"………..you have got to be kidding me. Whatever, it helps me." Juu walked over to the map and located the treasure room.

"………….oh….my….god. Who the hell designed this place! The damn treasure room is like a room across from the prison. God forbid someone escape and get to the room. There better be a lock on that door and a damn good one. This isn't even a challenge! AND WHERE ARE THE OTHER GUARDS!!!!"

While Juu was flipping out about having no challenge, the other three were having a little trouble finding their way out of the forest. Trunks was now carrying Pan on his back because she didn't notice the giant hole in the ground and fell through hurting her leg. Bra, on the other hand, was now borderline paranoid because of all the weird animals they ran into and a bat from hell flew into her hair. Trunks was covered in mud from the waist down. He tried to run from the psychotic bat and ended up in a giant mud puddle.

"You know Pan, I don't remember going threw this much trouble on our first way up."

"Yeah I know Trunks, that's because we weren't lost then."

"WHAT!!!" Bra overheard their conversation and now going into full blown paranoid mode. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE LOST PAN!!?"

"…..did I say lost? Oh I meant we lost…the…yes we're lost Bra."

"AH! We're lost in a forest with no food or water and tons of nasty looking animals that can eat us with a single bite. We're doomed! Doomed!! Doomed!!! Doomed!!! Doomed!!"

"Umm excuse me?" a soft voice called from the left of the group. Pan now jumped off Trunks back and ran behind Bra.

"ITS GONNA EAT US!!! BRA HELP ME!!" Bra only screamed with her.

Kegan stepped out from behind the trees and bushes almost as scared as Pan and Bra were. "Um I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. But I'm not going to eat you. I heard you talking and was wondering if you could take me to a lady named Bulma."

"Mom?" Trunks looked back at Pan and Bra and held back from laughing at them for being scared of a small kid like the one standing in front of him. "Hey Pan I thought you hurt your leg."

"I did. It just healed suddenly. Ha ha yeah healed right on up."

"….."

"….fine! I just didn't feel like walking anymore."

"Thought so." Trunks then turned back to the small child in front of them. "Who are you and how do you know of my mother?"

"My name is Kegan. My friend told me if I found a group of people who weren't dragons to ask for her and to stay with her till he came back. He said you would know him."

"Huh? We'll that's weird. What's your friend's name?"

"Juunanagou. Do you know him?"

This snapped Bra out of her panic mode. "YES! Where is he?"

"He went back to the castle for the dragon balls. He helped me get out and said he would be heading back this way in a few minutes."

"YYYEEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!! So he's safe right?"

"I didn't say that."

Bra's smile dropped. "What do you mean? He's in trouble?"

"He's running around in the castle and he's a prisoner. Not to mention, he also pissed off several guards and the queen she'll have him killed on the spot."

"Can you please get us out of here and lead us to him? Then I promise we'll take you strieght to my mom ok?"

"Ok…um if you don't mind me asking what happened to you guys?"

The group looked over each other and saw they all looked a mess and very jumpy.

"Yes I do mind you asking, let's go."

Kegan led them back to castle and went in through the door they left through. He noticed all the cells were empty and saw the guard tied up hanging from the roof with a sock in his mouth and was he crying?

"Hey Kegan? Should we be worried about that?"

Kegan laughed "Nope, that's the famous work of none other than Juu. He's here somewhere."

Juu found the room he believed they would keep the dragon balls in and slowly pushed the door open. There they were still in the bag and everything as if it was just waiting to be picked up. He entered the room and counted the balls making sure they were all there, which they were. He lifted them on his back and peeked out the door making sure the coast was clear and headed out. He came back to the room he crossed earlier to get in and noticed the long row of vases and pictures above them.

"Wow. Someone likes vases a little too much. There's got to be thousands of these things and all lined up." He walked up to the one on the end and was looking at the lines and words engraved on the side. "Nice. Someone had a looooottt of free time."

"Juu? Is that you?"

Juu screamed and quickly looked up and threw the dragon balls down not seeing anyone in the room. "Who was that?! I was just um taking a bathroom break. The dragon balls they came to me I swear I didn't do it!"

"Juu! Over here you idiot!"

Juu looked over the line of vases and saw Kegan, Bra, Trunks, and Pan. He threw the bag back over his back ready to leave this place for good when a shadow appeared over him.

"And just where are you going?"

Juu's reaction to this one was to try to run. Only problem was he ran and tripped over the vase in front of him causing a domino effect on the large row of vases. He was happy it was reached the end but just his luck the last one rolled over to the next row and continued the domino effect destroying the rest of them.

"…That was not my fault."

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YU JUST DID?!"

Juu stood up brushing off the white powdery stuff that came out the vase. And noticed the guards were franticly brushing the same powdery stuff on the floor into what little was left of the vases "I broke the vases?"

"THOES WERE THE QUEENS OF THE PAST! THEY WERE CREMATED!"

"OH MY GOD GET HER OFF!!!!!" Juu was now freaking out and wiping the powder off. "GET HER OFF GET HER OFF!!"

"I'LL HAVE YOU KILLED HERE AND NOW!"

Juu grabbed the bag and ran towards the others. "Run for your lives!"

Pretty soon the whole group was trying to out run an entire army tripping over tons of things and knocking stuff over and falling down stairs till they made it back to the door they came out. They could hear the sirens blaring through the sky and lights flashing as they ran threw the forest not watching which direction they were running just running trying to get away. They continued running until they made it to a waterfall where they all stopped and looked over the huge cliff. They would fly but they'd be caught faster so only choice was to jump. Everyone except Bra jumped. Juu didn't jump cause he was trying to get Bra to jump.

"Oh hell no."

"Bra we have to jump it's the only way."

"You jump! there could be leaches and all kinds of other messed up looking animals and AH JUU STOP!"

Juu grabbed Bra and jumped taking her with him. They all swam behind the waterfall and waited until the small army chasing them ran by. After waiting just a few more minutes, they got out of the water and looked around wondering where to go next.

"Ah! I'm freezing and cold now! Thanks a lot Juu."

"Oh come on Bra it wasn't that bad I mean it probably wont get any worse than this. All we need to do is have a little guide here show us how to get out and find our way back."

"Umm Juu?"

"What is it Kegan?"

"I don't know where we are. I've never been out this far."

Bra gave Juu a dirty look. "It got worse Juu."

"Well can't get any worse now right?"

Just then it started raining and Bra gave Juu another dirty look.

"Umm well ha ha can't possibly get any worse now."

The rain turned to hail.

"…now that's just ridiculous. Ah well now you know it can't-"

"SHUT UP! Damn it Juu you'll jinx us all and kill us. What's next snow?"

Just then ( a/n: lol no i'm just playin its not snowing but it is hailing now)

They all headed for a place to escape from the cold weather and hail. After a few minutes of complaining, they came to a cave and everyone rushed inside. The weather seemed to be getting worse and showed no sign of clearing anytime soon so they decided to stay there for the night. Pan found her way into Trunks's arms to keep warm and the two fell asleep holding each other for warmth. Kegan was used to the cold and his hair kept him warm so he found a spot and went to sleep. Juu was standing guard near the entrance of the cave while Bra wondered aimlessly around not able to sleep. She went to the opposite side of the entrance not noticing Juu standing across from her. He watched her wondering what she was doing up and figured it out when he saw her shaking.

Bra was thinking about the events that had just taken place and the ones leading up to it. Then wondering what her mom would be thinking when she saw they were gone. Oh well none of that mattered to her at the moment. All she cared about now was getting warm. Just as she thought that a pair of warm strong arms wrapped around her waist and she felt a head rest on her shoulder.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Your warm."

"Thanks to Kegan's grandpa for changing me in to this I am or I'd be just like you right now."

"I don't understand something Juu. Why did you want to change into something else? I liked you the way you were."

"Because, now I wont be known as that android or a soulless killing machine anymore. Wanted to be able to feel normal human emotions again to see what it was that I was missing out on."

"Makes sense to me. But you look so different. Except your eyes. Still the same icy blue eyes as before." Bra let out a small laugh but Juu still heard it. "And still just as stupid as before."

Juu laughed at her statement also. "Hey. I warm you up and you insult me? Doesn't seem like a fair trade."

"Let's say getting you back for getting me soaked and cursing us to have to stay in this cave."

"Hmm ok fair. But why do you say stupid?"

"Back in the castle when you said you were taking a bathroom break and the dragon balls came to you."

Juu laughed at himself. "That wasn't fair you caught me off guard."

They both stood in silence just enjoying each others company and keeping warm watching the rain fall for a little while. Then moved further back into the cave to keep dry and warm never leaving each others embrace.

A/n: HA I DID IT there you got ur lil mushy part for you romance fans so review and by the way Goten is in here just not for a lil he'll pop up sometime later but for now just these four and if you don't like the fact Gotens not the main charater then my friend why did you search for androids and Bra? Hmmm well I leave you with that thought good night and review : )


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: ALRIGHT PEOPLE

A/N: ALRIGHT PEOPLE!! I think I got it now where exactly I'm going with this story!! (Crowd cheers :D) OH YEA…………….no idea how I'm going to end this but we'll cross that bridge when we get there right?! Ok ok well anyway I'm not doing this whole mushy mushy crap all though for you I might add a little in there. Also I noticed instead of Juunana I use Juu a lot………get over it I'm lazy lol. NOW WITNESS HOW FAR MY IMAGINATION GOES WHEN LOCKED IN A ROOM FOR THREE HOURS FIVE DAYS A WEEK!!

Love mornings like this. A nice warm morning, birds chirping, no clouds. Perfect day to just lay back and relax. Yup, not even the many screams of an enraged woman, not the feeling of blood getting cut off to his leg, not even his head bouncing off a pebble or two would wake him…..wait a minute. Juu slowly opening his eyes only to find his leg had a rope tied around it attached to a horse that was dragging him up a trail. Sitting on top of this horse was an extremely pissed off princess.

"Well well well. Look whose up." A not so happy Bra was sitting backwards on a horse also tied up.

"Why the hell am I tied to this thing!?"

"Because your lazy ass can't even wake up long enough to save anyone let alone yourself! They didn't even bother to wake you up to give you a chance to run. Instead found it funny to tie a rope around your leg and drag you the whole way. You've been sleep for a good hour."

Ignoring her lazy comment, knowing it was true, Juu glanced around to see a large cage with Pan and Trunks. "Where's Kegan? And why are those two in cages? If they were smart you'd be in there instead. Make you feel more at home."

Juu leaned back down letting the horse drag him with a huge smirk on his face. Bra, not being amused in the least bit, then used her free leg to kick the side of the horse causing it to take off at full speed running across the bumpy, rocky trail. Juu was now being dragged through mud, puddles, and being hit by the many rocks and sticks in the way.

"Damnit Bra! Stop the horse!! This isn't funny!" the horse continued to run until reaching a shallow lake and dragging Juu until he was completely under it. The soldier had already had enough of Bra, now with Juu awake they were beginning to take a toll on his nerves. The soldier jumped off the horse and began walking back to the group screaming 'I quit'. Juu took this pause to sit up and breathe.

"Great! Now I'm not tied to a horse but I'm cold and wet!" Juu stood up and began ringing the water out of his shirt. Bra slid off the horse still tied up and was now yelling in his face.

"You needed a bath anyway! And what's that suppose to mean 'I'd feel more at home'?"

"I just thought you'd feel more at home since you belong in a cage!"

You'd think they would try to escape during this time but no. That's expected of 'normal people'. They continued to argue until the others showed up to the spot to find the two seconds from attacking each other. Unknown to them there was one more person waiting by a tree. Once the group had official joined back together she came out clapping and made herself known to them all.

"Great job. Juunanagou isn't it? Not only have you managed to get back the dragon balls (a/n: ha thought I forgot!) but you also rounded up all your friends." The queen from before was now standing on the other side of the shore with several other guards.

"Unfortunately for you, I won't be needing them to come with us. Just you."

Pan, not wanting to repeat this failed rescue attempt spoke up. "No way! You take him you have to take all of us! We're not going to let you take him away! You'll have to take us all down one by one!"

Trunks elbowed her lightly in the sides. "Hey now I don't think that's all that necessary." He then laughed and placed a hand on Pan's head. "She's just a little cranky from the rude awakening. I don't think 'taking us all down' will be needed and I'm sure we can work something out here."

"Trunks! You ass how could you even think of just leaving him here!"

The queen turned her attention back to Juu. "Anyhow, I have a proposition for y- STOP BITING AT THE ROPE!!" Juu quickly dropped the rope from his mouth and paused from his escape plan. "Now, back to what I was saying. I'm willing to let your friends here go free on one conditi-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! They go free? How do I win in th-" a rock to the face thrown by the now frustrated queen stopped Juu in mid sentence.

"Stop interrupting and you'd know! I have two options for you. You can go free and take the dragon balls with you I'll even give you a ship and a map so you can leave. But, all of them come with me. Or, I'll let them all leave with the dragon balls and repair their ship and you work for me as one of my soldiers."

Juu paused and turned to look at the others waiting and slightly expecting him to choose his selfish answer. Juu looked back to the queen and opened his mouth ready to answer.

"I think I'll RUN!!" Juu then jumped to the side but stopped instantly and began laughing. "Wow. Don't you guys look stupid. I can't run I'd have to drag this fat ass with me…And the horse."

"YOU SON-OF-A-BI-!!"

"I was joking Bra. Chill out will ya." Juu stopped smiling suddenly and looked back to the queen with a serious look in his eyes. He looked down realizing he was still standing in the water. Then after thinking over the situation he looked back to the queen with a smirk. "We'll then, lets get out of here then…my queen."

The queen then smiled pleased with his choice. Bra and the others on the other hand were shocked he hadn't at least tried to take off the with the dragon balls leaving them all screwed. Two guards then walked up to him untying the rope and moved to place handcuffs on him but he stopped them.

"One quick thing though." Juu walked up to a now teary-eyed Bra and hugged her and whispered to her so that no one could hear him. "Don't cry. You should know me better then that go ahead and leave give me two months at the most and I'll be back on Earth with the dragon balls fighting with your father."

He turned and allowed them to handcuff him. The guards released Pan and Trunks from the cage then turned and left following Juu and the queen back to the castle. Bra and the others stood watching them leave for a moment and saw Juu raise his hand and holding up two fingers indicating the time he would return. Once they had walked out of seeing distance they turned and headed back to their families who, by now, were worried sick about them.

Juu had given up on complaining and studied the faces of the ones around him. He made a mental note to kill them off the first chance he got alone with them, saving the queen for last. Then a thought came to mind.

"Where is Kegan? Don't remember hearing an update on him."

For a short while no one answered. Then one of the guards spoke up. "Short little kid?"

"Sure. Don't think there's too many of them running around this area about now."

"Brat attacked us so we had to take him down. Ha! Little guy didn't last too long. But no need to get too bent out of shape. We at least buried the kid."

Juu stopped and was ready to fight all of them handcuffed or not but stopped as he saw the castle just a few yards ahead. He stared at it thinking of what would happen now. With Kegan dead even if he did manage to escape he wouldn't know where to go to get off this planet. Feeling as though someone were watching him he turned and looked into the sky to see a ship flying over him. The last thing he saw was the Capsule Corp. sign and a blue spot in the window. Suddenly a feeling of regret rushed over him.

'What the hell did I get myself into?'

There you go people!! I did it I updated. I'll try to keep this up no that I'm basically changing where the story was heading but that's where I end it tonight ill update soon!! REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: ALRIGHT PEOPLE

A/N: NO!! I HAVE NOT DIED YET!! Just been gone all summer not even thinkin about this story but I got a review and figured, hey! can't hurt to update a lil so here u go ppl. Thanks to Juunanadei for reminding me. On with the story

**Chapter 7**

It was four a.m. Juu stayed lying in bed on his back with his eyes shut not wanting to fully wake up. In about two hours he would have to get up anyway to begin his workout. He reached over to the small nightstand and picked up a knife. Still with eyes tightly shut he reached over his head and carved a line in the wall then sat the knife back down. He had marked the 13th line in the wall indicating his 13th month overdue for his arrival back on earth. Meaning he had not only failed to leave this place within 2 months, staying a total of a year and 3 months, but had also broken his promise to Bra.

Since he had chosen to stay and let the others go, the queen had stayed true to her words and released them along with the dragon balls. It was a horrible play of irony on his part. He was better off staying anyway. Had he returned to earth leaving the others there he would have to deal with the left over z members along with a guilt trip. His stay here hadn't been a complete waste of time though. He had learned a great deal of fighting techniques and improved in strength and speed to a level he had only dreamed of. In fact he had improved so much and gained the queen's respect that she had made him one of her elite generals. That part he loved the most. He not only had authority over a large group of people but he had authority over the officers that arrested him. He made them do the hardest work. One more hour and they would walk in to wake him.

That was the one thing he hadn't enjoyed about this whole deal. The people around him were strictly about business. Only in the sparring rooms did anyone loosen up but only to a certain extent. In the castle was nothing but work. Even though nothing was going on there was always a job to be done. If not a specific task, it was training. In the queen's eyes, there was always room for improvement. Juu had snuck off several times to attend the small festivals, mainly the carnivals for the bumper cars or race tracks.

Ah. And here they come. The same guard that had arrested him was now working as his lap dog. The guard walked in followed by three others. He started reading off updates on the new soldiers and blah blah blah. Juu ignored a good portion of it and sat up stretching. He walked into his closet ignoring the guard and putting on a golden uniform (a/n: don't really feel like goin into detail use ur imagination). He pulled down a white cape and saw a tear in it.

"Sir, if you're not going to listen to what's going on in the world can I please leave?" the guard was now becoming irritated with being ignored every time he read off the news and updates.

Juu continued checking himself out in the mirror and decided on a black cape. "Aw come on sherbet. It's fun spending mornings with you. I get to hear you babble on about all the jobs I'm suppose to do and then you get to do them for me."

"The name is Herbert for one, and I don't read these to you so you can simply assign them to me. I have a very important job to do and I wish for once you could maybe-

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Demeaning, under grading, insulting to my character. Blah. Blah. Blah." Juu threw the torn cape over the Herbert's head. "There you go. Don't you feel pretty? I need that fixed and hung back up. Also, I noticed I'm missing a color on the color wheel but I'm not sure which one. Study my capes then let me know which one it is."

"This is exactly what I mean! Have you noticed not a single other general wears a cape? Let alone have ever last colored cape hanging around in their closest. Then refuse to wear a good half of them because they don't match your mood for the day. Or the pink ones make you like a girl."

"Hey!" Juu walked up to guard and locked eyes with him for a minute. He then closed his eyes and turned around. "Tell me something sherbet. Your job is do whatever I say. You are to follow any order I give no matter how ridiculous it is. You are to learn about me and get anything I may like. So my question for you is this…what color are my eyes?"

Herbert stood there dumbfounded wondering if Juu had officially lost it. "Sir you can't be serious."

"Answer the question sherbet. And if you get it wrong, you and your little friends get to clean the petting zoo." Juu stayed turned around and had a huge smile on his face. Duh he was abusing his power but he was in good with the queen. No one would question him or challenge him.

"I don't know. But Sir the Queen wants to see you regarding a mission. I was trying to tell you that but you were ignoring me"

"A mission huh?" Hopefully it was an actual mission. Not another gather soldiers send them on patrol daily routine thing. "I'll be sure to check that out while you clean goat poo." Juu walked out the room but peaked back in to see Herbert standing there not looking in the least bit happy. "Oh and Sherbet, don't go touching those goats. I know how you are." With a laugh, Juu walked down to queen's quarters. On his way down the hall, he looked at the pictures of the past rulers. At the rate he was going all he had left to do was dethrone the queen. With out of the way he may be able to run the planet. Ha! Forget Earth. Who would want to take over and bunch of weak humans? Then their all spread around the world with different leaders and different languages. This planet though was ruled under one no matter how far they may be.

He walked into the huge hall filled with pictures of the almighty queen herself. This gave Juu an idea for his new room design. "Conceited much?"

The queen looked up from a table of the other generals that seemed to be arguing over something. "There you are. I have a special job for you to do. I want you to do a little conquer mission." Again, the other generals started an uproar of disagreement. Once they calmed down she continued. "Hopefully this will also work as a way to prove yourself further."

Juu ignored the proving himself part and was just happy he had the chance to take over a kingdom for himself. In his mind he was jumping around celebrating. He held it in and saved his celebration for later. "Great. Where am I going?"

"We wanted to send you to another planet. We've just recently picked up strong forces building up there. That's where you come in. I want you to go there and capture the strongest of them all and eliminate the rest. The rest here don't believe you'd be able to do it."

Juu was slightly angered by the others for thinking he wasn't able to do such an easy job. He had been programmed do that from the begging. Now he simple wanted to do it because it was actually fun and he had grown use to it. "Why would they think something that stupid? Of course I'll do it just to prove that I can and so when I do I can come back and rub it in all of your faces."

"Good…because I'm sending you to Earth."

A/n: oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo whats gonna happen now!! Nobody knows!! Seriously nobody knows I make this up as I go lol so give me a lil bit and we'll find out together. Btw ppl I need a name for the queen if u haven't figured it out yet. Not a lil nice girly name like lilly. Im lookin for a strong name with power but for a girl. Just leave names in reviews


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*On Earth*

It's midnight and everyone in the Brief's house has fallen asleep. Well all except Bra who laid awake staring out the window of her dark room. She had been going about her life ignoring the fact Juunanagou had broken his promise a long time ago and was over a year late. She let out a lazy sigh and turned away from the window wrapping herself up in the warm soft blanket. By this point it was apparent he had fallen into some kind of power and had no intention of returning to Earth. And why should he. He lived alone in the middle of the woods, would never visit anyone except his occasional drop-ins for supplies, he never attended any of the family and friends parties, and was constantly looked down on and was thought of being as weak as the humans. It would make sense for him to stay wear he could gain the strength and respect he demanded so much. Bra again let out another tired sigh and turned back toward the window keeping her eyes closed and thinking about the moments Juu was around. She began to get the feeling he was still watching over her, that if she opened her eyes she'd be face to face with him. She opened her eyes slowly wanting to get one last look at the sky before drifting to sleep. Only it wasn't the sky she was looking at this time. It was into a pair of brown eyes.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Bra let out a loud scream and tried to push her intruder away from her only to be overpowered and have her head covered with a pillow. She continued fighting back until a familiar voice caught her attention.

"shhhh. SSHHHH. Damnit Bra, shut up!! Even Grandma Chi-Chi doesn't scream like that when Grandpa Goku does something stupid…which is often."

Bra removed the pillow from her face and looked up at her trespasser. There was Pan sitting over her now quiet and listening for anyone roaming the halls after Bra's scream.

"Pan! What are you doing in my ro-…" Pan shoved the pillow back over Bra's head.

"What part of shut up are you not getting. Stop screaming or you'll wake someone up." She pulled the pillow off Bra's head again then paused to make sure she would remain quiet this time. "I had a great idea and I promise you won't get in trouble as long as no one knows about it until it's all finished and carried out the right way."

"What are you talking about now? This better not be another plan to prank my dad cause he woke up half-way through his hair cut and I had to stay locked in my room for over a month an-…"

"No no no. No more pranks I'm still grounded for that. But I had an idea to get 17 back down here."

For a moment Bra's eyes lit up with the idea of him coming back to Earth but then slowly faded. She pulled her pillow from Pan and laid back down. "Give it up Pan. I don't think he even wants to come back."

Pan sat watching her friend in disbelief that she wouldn't at least try this idea. "Why wouldn't he want to come back? When we were up there he was trying to escape and look miserable when we left him standing there."

She saw Bra had stopped listening and decided to take matters into her own hands. "Ok. I see how it is. Well I'll just have to do it on my own." Pan began to open the window and place one foot on the roof. "I guess if it works, when he gets back ill just have to tell him I was the only one who tried to get him back" She was now fully outside the window. "And if it goes wrong I'm telling everyone it was your idea." And with that said Pan took off at full speed away from the house.

She slowed her pace after a few minutes and counted down from ten. "…4…3…2…1…hi Bra. So you want to know where we're going?"

Sure enough Bra had now caught up to her muttering words under her breath. " Yes and if this doesn't work you owe me. The usual and I pick the clothes, the store, and no restrictions."

Pan smiled and promised the usual shopping spree where Bra would be allowed to use her as a Barbie and dress her up in whatever she liked. "We're going to Kami's lookout. I'm sure with that said you can guess what we're going to do tonight."

"Pan no!" Bra stopped and glared at her friend. "We are not touching the dragon balls. There is no way we can get away with that. I'm sure everyone will notice the bright lights when the balls go flying by and get scattered again."

Pan grabbed Bra by the arm and dragged her along explaining her plan along the way. "Well duh they're going to notice but we have to hurry. Your dad will be up in an hour and might come this way for the time chamber again."

Bra looked at her crazed friend in amazement. "Have you lost your mind?!! So now your plan is to get caught!? If this is another reverse psychology trick your trying to pull I promise you it won't work."

"No and that would've worked if it wasn't your mom who caught us stealing the jet. This time though we're going to use the dragon balls to wish for Juunanagou to be brought back to Earth. And if my calculations are correct the dragon balls may turn to stone. Don't look at me like that. But if they do we can use Juu to grant wishes and it would be a lot easier than having to keep an eye on the dragon balls all the time."

Bra thought over Pan's idea for a minute then smiled and took off full speed towards the lookout. Pan quickly sped up and smiled to herself happy that Bra would be fully back to her original self and that she would be gaining her 'big brother' back.

*KENKO DRAGON PALACE*

It's one in the morning (A/N: same time as Earth DON'T ARGUE WITH ME) and the palace is still as busy as ever. In a corner of the palace there is a gigantic room filled with machines and workers scrambling to complete their project. In the center of the room was the recovered remains of Bulma's ship stolen by Juunanagou. Only this time, the ship had been rebuilt and remodeled and prepared for launch. It was now three times bigger than Bulma's original, faster, and, to Juu's licking, less complicating. Looking down at the ship being prepared was Junana himself. He was standing on a balcony in the room and able to see the top of the ship and everyone working around it. He stood alone rethinking the mission to himself and how he would be able to pull this stunt off. A few years ago he wouldn't hesitate to take the challenge and kill them all off, but since his time on earth after being released from cell, he had allowed them to grow on him and couldn't kill them without his conscious coming into play. There were a few wouldn't second guess on killing but the ones he cared bout wouldn't like that to much. Arms crossed leaning against the wall, and tail lazily swaying, he realized he would be forced to betray one of groups. He would have to choose between his new life as a general of a powerful army or just another person living on Earth. Of course the life on Earth would be a hell of a lot less entertaining as the one he had now but he would be there with Pan and Bra the only people he found to have any sort of sense of humor or know what the word fun meant. Pan would no doubt keep him on his toes with her various pranks and he would gain a student that would actually see him as a source of power, someone worthy to train with. Bra being more a party girl than a fighter would show him a life of more than just fighting and increasing his power. She would give him something more than chores and training. He was pulled out of his trance once he felt the presence of someone else. He didn't bother to open his eyes and could identify her from the smell of her perfume.

"You look worried. Your tail swaying back and forth like that means somethings on your mind. Not changing your mind on me are you?" the Queen herself was sitting on the rail of the balcony and looking over her shoulder at the ship. Juu wrapped his tail around his waist and didn't respond. Instead, he opened his eyes and looked at the spot she was watching. The workers had finished everything and began loading supplies and weapons into the shuttle. He knew it was almost time for him to take off and had yet to choose whose side he was truly on. " You know. I don't have any children. So when I die we'll have a bit of an issue as to who takes the throne."

This instantly grabbed Juunanagou's attention. He was now looking at her watching her closely. "Kani, first off I've been waiting for the chance to prove myself to these people. So this mission works out for the both of us. And about this hire to the throne…" Juu paused and a smirk crept to his face. He chuckled "I'm not sleeping with you."

Queen Kani looked at him in disgust. "Listen here you arrogant jackass, I have no intention on sleeping with you so wipe that smile off your face. What I'm getting at is I need someone who can run this planet after I'm gone. And I believe if you can pull this mission off you would perfect for the job."

Juu was having a party in his head. It was a short one because a thought popped up in his head. He was no longer leaning against the wall but standing straight up facing the Queen. "That doesn't make any sense. Why would you give me the throne? I've been on this plant for a little over a year. I barely know the laws or lifestyle. The only reason you made me a general was because I already had fighting experience and was good at escaping from places. I believe your either setting me up to be assassinated so you get a good laugh when your dead, or your out of your mind."

Kani now turned her attention away from looked at him with a serious face. "You must not fully understand what I'm asking for in this mission. I've basically asked you to return to your home planet and destroy everyone close to you. Then drag back the strongest one where you will kill him and take his planet as your own."

Juu had fully understood what she was asking he just had a plan of his own. He would go to Earth but he would kill anyone just challenge them all. He planed on fighting each one of the Z fighters and defeating them. Then he would save Goku for last. Only problem would be whether he would return with Goku as a prisoner or fake his death to remain on Earth.

"I get it. You want someone as cruel and heartless as you to take your place." Juu smiled and turned to leave. "I won't let you down. Not for a prize like that. Now if you'll excuse me it looks like I need to go. Ship's ready." Juu left the room and on his way out he noticed Herbert standing not to far from the balcony looking down with a shocked look on his face. Sure that he heard their conversation and Kani's plan to pass him the crown Juu made a mental note to keep a close eye on Herbert.

*BACK ON EARTH*

Pan and Bra had snuck their way into the back and gathered the dragon balls which were still laying in the bag Juunanagou had stole them in. It was rounding 1 am now and they had to move quickly before Vegeta made it to the tower. They were sneaking out of the room with the bag in hand and were reaching for the door when it suddenly opened on it's own. Mr. Po Po opened the door and came face to face with Pan. Bra, carrying the bag, quickly hid it behind her back.

"Well well. What do we have here. Little Pan-chan and Bra-chan. What are you two doin up here at this time?"

Both girls were quiet for a moment looking at each other for any excuses. Bra then spoke up for them. "My dad asked Trunks to take his training gear into the Time Chamber. And well Trunks forgot. So I didn't want him to get in trouble so we snuck up here to put his gear in the room." Both girls put on an innocent smile hoping he would buy it.

Sure enough Mr. Po Po laughed at the two and believed them. "Well that sure is nice of the two of you. That reminds me of time when blah blah blah…"

Pan nudged Bra softly and whispered to her. "Do you feel that?"

Bra sensed her father headed toward them at an alarming speed and looked at her watch. It was one on the dot. It wasn't like her father to be late for a training session. "Pan we have to get out of here and fast. On three we run past him and get outside the building ill distract my dad and you grant the wish. One…two…THREE!!"

Bother girls charged pass Mr. Po Po and headed for the field. Pan stop in the center and released all the balls from the bag. Bra continued running until she reached the edge where she kicked off and flew to her father. She flew a few minutes and hadn't realized how fast Vegeta was moving and almost collided into him. Vegeta with his normal angered expression saw Bra and looked even more upset.

"Bra! What do you think your doing out here!"

Bra smiled and hugged her father. "I came to say good morning daddy and to wish you good luck on your training."

Just then a storm pulled in out of no where and the dragon appeared in the distance letting out a loud roar and began to explain this was the final wish. Bra and Vegeta both looked at the dragon and Bra began silently cursing Pan in her mind. Vegeta then blasted off at top speed heading for the lookout with Bra struggling to catch up with him. They both soon landed at the lookout. To find that pan had already asked the dragon to grant her wish.

"What the hell have you two done!!??" Vegeta was now standing in front of the dragon with Bra and Pan a few feet behind. "Dragon don't listen to them! Ignore that last wish! I demand you to ignore it and go back into the ball!"

The dragon looked into the sky then back down at the three. "I was going to refuse the wish either way."

Vegeta was relieved, Bra was scared for her life, and Pan was pissed. "What do you mean you were going to refuse my wish! You worthless giant worm grant my wish or ill come up the-…"

"I denied the wish because it is already being done." Pan and Bra looked at each other both looking surprised and confused. Vegeta turned and looked behind him at the two girls then back toward the dragon.

"Wait what was the wish?" Pan and Bra were now laughing and cheering excited that Junana would be returning soon. Pan was proud of herself for pulling off her plan, even though it didn't go through, explained her idea to Vegeta. "Why would you wish for something so stupid? If the pest wants to come back he'll come when he's ready. Don't waste our time and wishes on that moron."

The girls ignored Vegeta and let him continue ranting allowing him to become more and more frustrated with the two. The dragon, still staring off into the sky, interrupted Pan and Bra's small party with his loud voice. "I wouldn't celebrate just yet if I were you."

The three turned back at the dragon as he slowly glanced back down at them. "He will return in 3 weeks. You are all in danger. Be ready for a fight."

With that said he then returned into the balls. The sky cleared and the sun began to rise in the distance. The three stood still not looking at each other or saying a word. After a moment of silence, and everyone thinking of what the dragon told them, Pan sighed and turned towards Bra.

"Technically I didn't loose this bet. Id like to see this as more of a didn't fail but didn't succeed."

Bra turned and began to leave the lookout. "It doesn't matter anymore. I think we have a bigger problem on our hands. Looks like he changed after all." With that said Bra flew off and headed back to the house. Pan waited until she was a good distance away and flew to warn the others while Vegeta began his training. She knew what the dragon said was a warning but part of her didn't believe Juu would turn against them like that.

*PREPARING FOR TAKE OFF*

Juunana stood with his arms crossed in the doorway of the ship waiting for his crew and soldiers to finish saying goodbye to their families. He watched as they had a short celebration and wished them all good luck. Juu grunted at the families wondering how they wish good luck to a crew going to kill and conquer. He looked over his shoulder at the balcony he was standing on to see Kani still standing there with her arms resting on the railing. She smirked at him as if she knew the mission was bothering him and he was scared. He turned and called the soldiers onto the ship. As soon as everyone had boarded, Juu sat in front of the screen showing their rout. He kicked his feet up on the counter and leaned back in the chair with his tail still griping around his waist in fear of it showing how nervous he was. He drifted off into a short nap waiting for take off disregarding the death glare he was receiving from Herbert standing a few feet behind him.

A/N : don't u hate seeing that at the end of a chapter lol. I'm turning this into a action story!!!! BOOYA!!! REVIEW!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

*EARTH: LOOK OUT TOWER*

After the dragon's warning everyone decided to meet at the look out to plan out their next move. All of the Z fighters including Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien, and Chiaotzu even the non-fighters like Bulma and Chi-Chi showed up wanting to hear the news of their new fight. Everyone had realized there was no way of telling how strong Juu could have gotten or his motives. The only thing they were able to agree on was that he was for sure returning to Earth with a possibility of seeking revenge. A bigger problem rose up when they realized no one had been keeping up with their training other than Piccolo and Vegeta who were constantly training and Goku, Trunks, and Goten who very rarely trained. Everyone had a worried look and seemed deep in thought. Vegeta seemed the most relaxed of the group other than Pan and Bra who refused to believe Juu had any intention on harming either of them. Pan was more interested in having a reason for her grandfather to train her. Vegeta stayed leaning against the wall smirking as a thought came to mind.

"There's no need for all this. I don't see why you're all worried about that android. Even if he did switch species he wouldn't get any stronger. He's never trained a day in his life." Vegeta, cocky as ever, laughed to himself. "I doubt he knows how to train. I bet he's the same strength he was as an android. So what if he learned a few new tricks he's no different then he was before."

"Vegeta shut up!" Bulma wrote some notes on a notepad she had been carrying around. She wanted to learn as much as she could about what to expect from the new Juunanagou. "He may not have trained himself but he did work with the girls a few times and he even watched the others spar. He may have learned how to train on his own. What we should be scared of is the fact he knows everything about us. We don't even know what he is other than a type of dragon. He has a huge advantage."

Vegeta grunted at his wife's remark and turned away from the group. "Do as you wish. I'm going back the time chamber. Don't bother me."

Trunks, sitting on the ground next to Goten, elbowed his friend and whispered to him, "I thought he said 17 was weak. Why is he going to train again?" Goten and Trunks both laughed not noticing the prince had stopped walking away.

Vegeta quickly spun around at his son's comment. "Look here boy! I'm not afraid of that mutant freak. I was training before we heard he was coming back and I'm going to continue to train. In fact," Vegeta walked up to Trunks grabbed him by his hair and dragged him kicking and screaming to the chamber. "You're coming with me! No son of mine will be defeated by a robot with a vengeance!"

Bulma shook her head at Vegeta then turned back to the rest of the fighters. "Any one else have any guesses other than train and hope for the best?"

18 had been sitting quietly under a tree thinking of her brother's recent actions. She sighed and stood up. "I don't care what you do just leave me out of it." she began walking toward the edge of the look out before she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and came face to face with Piccolo.

"You should stay. We may need all the help we can get on this one. If he really has improved and manages to defeat everyone we can use you to maybe reason with him." 18 brushed his hand off.

"The last time he 'turned evil' we found out he was under Gero's control. How do we know this isn't another misunderstanding? I abandoned him once already when I joined your team and he's still upset about it. Now you ask me to fight with you against him." 18 turned away from Piccolo as a single tear drop fell from her eyes. "I'm not going to kill my own brother over a guess. Id let him destroy this planet before I even thought of fighting him."

"We're not asking you to fight him. Just incase things get out of control we made need you to step in and convince him stop."

18 continued walking away. "Then call me when that happens." With that said she flew off from the lookout and headed back home. Piccolo was now angered with everyone so far refusing to participate or ignoring the seriousness of the entire situation. He walked back to the group.

"Ok right now I want to know who is going to be there when he lands. Vegeta believes this is a joke and 18 refuses to even be part of it." Piccolo then pointed to Yamtcha and Tien. "The two of you we haven't heard of in forever and your ki levels match Pan's. Over half of the people here aren't even real fighters so you're not helping any other than Bulma who's helping gather information."

Everyone was now looking at Piccolo some with angered looks. It was quiet for a few seconds until a rock hitting Piccolo's head broke the tension. "What do you mean they match my Ki level?!!"

An angered Pan had gathered a handful of pebbles and continued to throw them at Piccolo. "I could beat both of them and I'm even close to becoming a super saiyan thanks to Juunana! And Bra and I are fighters even if we're not as strong as Vegeta or Grandpa. BOOOOO!!! Move to the back." Pan threw another rock but this time it was caught by a not so happy Gohan. Pan ducked down behind Bra only now realizing Videl was standing behind her with the same expression as her father. Pan stood up and apologized to Piccolo then sat back down.

"That's enough! But she does have a point. Regardless of strength the others may still be useful. If we can't plan his strength and fighting technique, we can study his behavior pattern and predict his next move. Unfortunately, with 18 refusing to be involved at all we've already lost our main source."

Bulma sat down on a rock near Bra, who was quietly resting her head on her hands; she dropped her book to the ground and held her head. "That's a good idea and all Gohan, but how do you predict an unpredictable person?" Bulma sighed hinting that she had given up. "We're screwed."

*ON THE SHIP: COMMANDER'S QUARTERS"

Juunana had done nothing more than sleep, look out the window, and run up and down the halls in an attempt to keep moving so he would still be ready to fight when they landed. He completed his daily routine and returned to his room for a nap. He left the door open expecting yet another complaint on his nonparticipation in routing the ship or keeping track of their location. Juu walked to the edge of the bed and let himself drop lazily on to the bed. He began picking up the ki levels of the fighters on Earth about two hours ago. He was interested to find they were all in the same area making it easier to pick up on their ki. Not to mention a burst of energy coming from Pan. Someone must have angered her causing a smile to come to Juu's face thinking of the several times he had been on the wrong side of her temper. He was in the middle of searching for Bra when a strange feeling came over him. He felt as though someone was watching him.

Juu opened one eye and looked toward the door but the hall was just as empty as he left it. He closed his eyes and searched for any near by energy signals and found a slightly familiar one along with a new one. It was Goku. No doubt he was doing the same and trying to read Juu's energy level. Juu chuckled to himself and smirked at the 'simple saiyan', as he called him.

"Now what would you be looking for, Goku? You haven't found out about my surprise visit have you?" Juunana sat up in his bed and looked straight ahead still smirking. "Let's make sure our fight is a good one. Don't want you giving out on me in the first few minutes." Juu then closed his eyes as he focused his energy. He raised his energy high enough to show he had improved but not to his fullest. One reason to allow Goku to find him and to show he was a threat. Another reason was to not destroy his room or the ship.

Once he felt Goku had received the warning, he dropped his energy back down and fell back on the bed.

"This is going to be fun."

*EARTH*

Goku had been sitting to himself meditating and speaking with King Kai. He had been trying to pin point Juunana's location and get a slight glimpse of his strength. After about an hour of him sitting there quiet and not moving, Goku had felt Juunanagou's warning and jumped out of his meditation. The others turned toward Goku and saw a frightened look across his face. He stood and looked at the others.

"I linked up with King Kai to try to locate 17. I wasn't sure what I was looking for but we found a group headed this way. No doubt it's him."

Bra looked at her mother's notes on the ground near her foot. She knew all of them were wrong on their theories of why he would want to fight. But she knew. He had told her several times if he had the ability to improve his strength what he would do with it. Bra picked up the notebook and spoke to Goku without looking up. "How are you sure it's him?"

"I'm not entirely sure. But one of them knew we were locking in on his energy signal and raised it a great deal while the others didn't budge. It's as if he wanted us to find him."

That confirmed it. If anyone knew someone was searching for him they wouldn't raise their ki level. That would mean they want the other person to know where they are and how strong they are. It had Juunanagou written all over it. Bra stood still holding her mother's notes and looked up to Goku. "If he was heading this direction, I'd start training if I were you Goku."

Goku took a step back and pointed at himself. "What?! Why me?! How come everyone hates me?! So far everyone who comes to this planet wants to fight me."

Bra bit her lip before speaking. She felt as though she was going against him by saying what Juu had told her. "He told me not to tell anyone but one day when we were watching you and my father spar, he said if he could only match your strength the first thing he would do is challenge you to a fight. Then if he lost he would never stop training until he beat you."

*FLASHBACK*

Bra was sitting in the backyard of her house watching her father, Pan, and Goku take turns sparing. Vegeta had run in the house to hunt down Trunks while Goku helped Pan with her aiming. They had all been training for a while and Pan took a nap in the grass while Vegeta went on a rant and challenged Goku to another round.

During their fight, Bra sat next to her sleeping friend. She wasn't paying much attention to the fight just day dreaming on other things when she heard someone walk up behind her and stand a foot away from her. She looked up and saw Juunanagou standing with arms crossed watching the fight with what looked like anger in his eyes. He noticed her looking at him but didn't take his eyes off the fight. She turned away and looked back to the fight.

"Bra." Bra jumped a little at the serious tone in his voice. But looked back up at him. he still wasn't looking at her but continued. "Can I tell you something? Don't tell the others though it would give them another reason to watch me."

"Umm sure what is it?"

"If I was anything else other than an android, and I had the power of Vegeta or Goku, the very first thing I'd do would be to challenge Goku to a one on one fight. It doesn't have to be a fight to the death it could just be a spar like this one."

Bra looked back at her father now swinging in the air yelling at Goku to fight fair. "Why don't you fight him next?" She looked back at Juu still standing in the same position.

"No. His power has more than tripled since I first set out to fight him. I can't improve my power at all. He would just hold back and treat it as a game. When I fight him I want him to use his full strength no holding back." Juu then turned around and walked away. But not before Bra had again noticed the look in his eyes. It wasn't anger. It was envy.

*END FLASHBACK*

Bulma looked up and thought for a brief second. A big smile came to her face and she jumped up having a stroke of genius. "That's it! It makes perfect sense. 17 has been an android until recently. He was programmed to kill Goku but was never fully able to achieve his mission without some sort of interference. So all this time he's been waiting to kill you or at least fight you." Bulma was now standing in a heroic stance laughing proud of her self.

Goku sat back on the floor with his head hanging down. "That's not exactly what I wanted to hear." He sighed and folded his arms behind his head. "Why don't they ever want to fight Vegeta? He's the one always being mean to people. Guess I'll go join Vegeta and Trunks."

*ON THE SHIP*

Juu still hasn't moved from the nice comfortable place on his bed. He had now forgotten about the fighters and focused on taking his nap. He now locked the door since the soldiers and crew continued to irritated him with updates on their position. All he wanted was to sleep hoping that when he woke up they would be landing. Only each time he was disappointed to hear 'we're almost there sir' and would wonder around the ship until he tired himself out again. He was again close to dosing off when he heard the doorknob rattle. There was a pause then an irritated sigh followed by footsteps walking away from the door. Juu grinned and relaxed into his pillow again. His moment of peace was again interrupted with another rattle from the doorknob. This time the door opened revealing a highly annoyed Herbert leaning against the doorway.

"Seriously? You locked the door?"

Juu opened his eyes for a quick second then shut them back rolling to his side facing away from his irritating lackey. "I'm naked."

Herbert was now angered with Juu's sarcasm and constant attempts to get out of helping around the ship. "Ok we all know that's a lie since you dismissed the entire crew this morning so they could not only stand in the shower until the hot water issue was solved but to put on a fashion show until you found the outfit you felt like wearing."

"I told them to fix the water problem yesterday and they didn't so I punished them for it. And so what, they enjoyed the show I let them help me pick one." Juu sat up in his bed and turned back to Herbert. "By the way Sherbet, how did you get in my room?"

"Queen Kani gave me a key to your room incase you tried to do exactly what you're doing now. All you have to do is read the map and keep track of where we are. Then all you do is report back to the Queen so she knows we're on track."

"Oh I'm sorry. I was mistaken you see, when I came on the ship I was under the impression that I was the commander not the navigator." Juu lay back on his bed pulling the pillow over his head this time. "When you leave lock the door back and tell them don't bother me unless we're landing. I don't need an update on every planet, star, and rock we pass. It's called 'space' because there's nothing but space! When I hear that Earth is up ahead I'll come out."

Herbert was now raging mad at Juu and yelling at him. "That's the point! Their helping you understand where we are so when the Queen tries to contact us on our location, you can tell her a little more than 'we're in space'!"

"You know what you're right. I should be out there." Juu stood and walked to the door. He stopped in front of Herbert. "Can I see that key? I think I saw the other key around here just want to know what it looks like."

Herbert reached into his pocket pulling out the key on a small chain. "Here. But I don't think there's two of the-…"

Juu snatched the key and slammed the door shut. He threw the key across the room and dropped back onto his bed. Herbert began banging on the door demanding Juu to open it or he would tell the Queen about his behavior the entire ride. Juu now lying on his back in the bed laughed out loud and called back to Herbert.

"You know what your absolutely right Sherbet. When I talk to the Queen ill tell her we're in space next to a rock." Juu continued laughing at Herbert's attempts to open the door while he kicked back and enjoyed the rest of the flight.

A/N: ha I'm on top of things now!! And as u see our friend hasn't changed much at all. Review I'm still kind of picking my way through this


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"How long have we been floating around the universe!" Juu came raging from his room feeling the pressure of being locked up and confined to the ship. It was beginning to feel like the ship was getting smaller and smaller each day. "Cant we just pull over somewhere and walk around."

"It's been two weeks and three days sir. We only have four more days left. No sir, Queen's orders. This ship is not to stop for anything." The Pilot kept facing forward trying his hardest to tune out Juu's constant complaining. He was quiet for a moment so the Pilot looked around. No sign of Juunana. He let out a relieved sigh and relaxed. It was finally quiet.

Juunana was bored of the pilot and decided to wonder down the ship. He had walked the ship so many times he was now able to map out the ship in his mind. There were three floors each divided into two huge separate rooms. On the top, front floor, was the steering area with all the unnecessary buttons. He spent a lot of time in this area not to do his job, but because of the large windows that covered over half of the room. Laying back in one of the soft chairs and staring at the stars as they flew by, was maybe the most relaxing part of the trip. Across from here, was a meeting room. Although Juu had never attended he listened to a few of the conversations about their location and progress. There was also a large screen in the room that worked as a communicator that allowed them to speak with the queen. Again, he had no interest in speaking to, let alone seeing, her until the mission was over.

Juunana stepped into the elevator and sat in the floor under the buttons. He then reached up without looking and pushed a random button allowing the elevator to take him wherever.

The main floor, or middle floor, was split into the cafeteria and the two captain's quarters. The floor bothered him a little with the noise made by the soldiers during breakfast hours when Juu is still sleep. After one incident where he had finally had enough, they moved breakfast to 11 a.m. and ended any midnight snacking unless it was done by him. In the middle of the two areas was the docking area not all to interesting although from time to time Juu would use it to launch Herbert's items into space. Besides his bed and the food, there was nothing of interest on this floor at all.

The elevator now stopped on the third and bottom floor. The soldier's and crew's area. They had almost the entire floor to themselves aside from the boiler room which only took up a quarter of the area. They needed the space with the twenty soldiers and ten crew members. Each room reminded him of prison cell just without the bars. The rooms were small but the overall area was huge. They had room to have small sparring matches. Of course, the fights were based on technique and skill and not so much of power since they were forbidden to use any ki. To Juunana they were all simply more weight added to the ship. All he needed was one pilot, an actual navigator, and maybe keep the chef. Other than that, the rest were in the way and unwanted.

Juunana let out a lazy sigh and reached up to hit another button but stopped when he heard a group of soldiers talking. He found their convocation amusing as they compared strength until it shifted to plans of their arrival on Earth. Juu couldn't make out parts of their conversation but had heard enough to upset him. He stood up in his corner of the elevator and hit the top floor.

The pilot saw him coming out the elevator making his way back into room and cringed. He heard the footsteps stop and glanced behind him. Juu was leaned over the buttons closely reading the small print over each one.

"Umm…..sir? Do you need help with something?"

"Which one of these is the auto pilot?" Juu stood up straight with a quizzical look then turned his attention to the pilot. "If we have auto pilot, why are you here?"

"Well the ship can't land or take off by itself. And I have to make sure we don't get off course."

"There's been no issues this entire trip. What have you been doing for two weeks?"

The pilot looked back to his steering wheel. "I'm scared to go into the Crew's rooms. Everyone is bigger than me!"

Juu closed his eyes in irritation and rubbed his temples. "Do whatever you want just set this ship on auto pilot for a moment and gather all the soldiers. Tell them I want soldiers only on the main floor near the docking area." He turned and went back to the elevator passing Herbert on the way.

"Wait sir. Why do you want just the soldiers near the docking room?"

Juu looked over to Herbert flipping through a folder in his hands. We're going to pick a new name for Sherbet over there. Herbert sounds like a name for a whinny little bitch." With a smile on his face, Juunana hit the button and headed for the docking area.

Herbert watched as the doors closed wishing he could grab Juu by his throat just one time. He turned around and saw the pilot looking up at him.

"I like your name sir."

Herbert gave him a disgusted look and continued going through his files. "Do what he said and don't speak to me again."

**ON EARTH**

It was quiet. Absolutely nothing could be heard but the sound of the wind blowing through Bra's hair. She crouched down into a fighting stance as her eyes darted back and forth trying hard to find her target. She was standing foolishly in an open field with no more than a small bolder to hide behind and no trees within a twenty foot radius. She had been in this exact same spot before. Juunanagou had chased her into this spot during their training sessions. She was now in the same situation he had trained her in. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. All she needed to do now was listen and relax for her target to make a move. There to her left. Her attacker threw a powerful kick aimed for her head but Bra managed to block it with her forearm. She grabbed on to her attacker's leg and with all her strength threw them into the opposite side of the field.

"Ow! I didn't think you heard me." Pan laughed as she picked herself off the ground brushing off the dirt and grass covering her clothes. "I was certain that kick would've got you."

Bra smiled at her friend as they sat on the small boulder to rest. All the other fighters were training either in the time chamber or Vegeta's personal gravity room. Each group had turned down the idea of training Bra or Pan so the two went off on their own. Pan was still on the boarder of turning super but was unable to push her self hard enough. Bra was quickly catching up to her after their many late night trainings with Juunanagou in the gravity room. Vegeta would kick them out if ever caught them at least with Juu there he would be annoyed to stay and argue the topic.

"Pan, what are we training for any way? I don't think we stand to much a chance against Juu-kun. And your dad said for you to stay away from the fight and don't get involved."

Pan pulled the water bottle away from her mouth and mumbled a "speak for yourself" before answering her friend's question. "I never said I would fight Big Bro in the first place. And I won't."

"Ok so what was the point in this?"

"My dad said we couldn't fight with Big Bro." Pan stood and stretched out her legs. "He never said we couldn't spar with him before or after the fight." Pan looked down at her friend and smiled.

Bra stood and stretched out just as her friend. "Your dad should learn to be more specific with you. Good for another round?"

"You bet! Only this time you catch me. I'm getting tired of being thrown into trees."

Both girls laughed and continued their training.

**ON THE SHIP**

Every soldier had gathered down in the docking room and were lined up in front of the huge doors awaiting their leader's presence and anxious to learn what they had been gathered for. Juunana was in his room again laying on the bed with eyes closed only this time he had a picture placed face down on his chest. He had made himself comfortable and decided to test the soldiers to see just how long they would stand there staring at a door. He shrugged his shoulders and lifted the picture to take a final look at it before drifting off into a nap.

Herbert had heard news of the soldiers gathering in the docking station and headed toward them. When he arrived he saw them standing in four rows staring at the door. He walked next to them and tapped one of the soldiers on the shoulder.

"May I ask just what the hell is going on here?"

The soldier remained quiet for a moment and glanced around him. "I'm not suppose to be talking, sir."

Herbert looked up and mumbled something incoherent. "Look. Where is Juunanagou?"

"I'm not sure, sir. He told us to stand here and not to speak. He should be back in a few minutes; said he was heading back to his room to think of your new name."

"That's it!" Herbert stormed down to Juunana's room and kicked the door open. "Just what the hell is going on in that tiny brain of yours!?"

Juu opened one eye to see the, once again, angered Herbert. Herbert began to say something, but Juu put his hand up signaling for him to stop. "I already know what this is about so save your speech for someone who cares." He stood up kicking the blanket off and made his way to the door. Once he was standing next to Herbert in the doorway, he smirked and added, "Also, if you're looking for your stereo it's on whatever planet we just passed."

Juu walked passed him and headed down the hall to his waiting soldiers. Herbert was about to chase after him when something caught his eye. He walked toward the edge of the bed and kneeled down to pick up a picture off the floor. He flipped it over and studied the photo for a moment before jumping to his feet and running to the door. 'I don't know what you're up to Juunanagou, but I these little games of yours end now.'

Juu had finished his speech over the stupidity of the soldiers for staring at the door and was now standing between the large door and the soldiers. "The main reason I called you all here was to address a major issue and misunderstanding. You all came with me on this mission simply for backup if I fail and as witnesses to make sure I complete my mission. However, some of you have the idea in your head that this is a vacation. You all believe you will be allowed to run free and riot through the towns slaughtering everyone."

Juu took a step to the left of the door and leaned against a handle bar connected to the wall. "I know your all thinking that there's no way I can stop you. That once my back is turned you will do as you please. Well gentlemen, I will now insure that you never step foot on the planet." Juu was now gripping the bar as tight as he could and lifted himself up to kick the button next to the door. All the soldier's faces dropped as they all watched in fear as the large door opened forcefully sucking them out of the ship and launching them into space. They attempted to run but got nowhere and one by one were all hurdled into space. On their way out they could catch a glimpse of Juunanagou waving goodbye.

Once they were all out of the ship, Juu kicked the button again closing the doors. He peeked out the window on the door and watched as the last one drifted out of view. With a smile on his face he turned to retreat back to his room when a strong hand grabbed his neck and slammed him into the wall pinning him there and fighting for air.

"I don't care anymore about you being general or even hire to the throne, you're up to something and it ends here!" Herbert had a tight grip around Juunana's throat and showed no sign of letting up. "You just killed twenty of our soldiers for no reason at all! Give me one reason I shouldn't have this ship turned around and have you killed for treason."

He didn't release Juunana from the wall but loosened his grip enough for Juu to speak. "If you would release my throat I'd tell you." Juu knew he had been caught and hadn't quiet thought out his plan so he decided to wing it. "You wouldn't be able to prove anything either way."

Herbert pulled out the picture Juunanagou had dropped when he stood up off his bed. It was a picture of him, Bra, and Pan in Bra's room. He was sitting in the floor with a tipped over clothes basket on his head covered in Bra's clothes. Pan was leaning on the basket on top of his head while Bra sat next to him in the floor. Both the girls were laughing while Juunana looked quiet irritated, but he still liked to picture for some reason.

"Then explain this! You're still friends with them aren't you?!"

Juu made another struggle to loosen his grip but failed. "That's actually a pretty embarrassing picture. So if you could just hand me that and never speak of this ag-"

Herbert tightened his grip and pushed Juu harder into the wall. "I should break your neck right now. Lucky for you, I need you alive for your trial."

At that point one of the crew members ran into the room carrying a small screen. Herbert released Juu and turned to the crewman. "Umm….sorry sirs but the queen was getting angry and wanted to speak with one of you."

"Perfect." Herbert walked toward the crewman and turned on the screen. There was the queen looking not so happy. "My deepest apologies your highness but I have bad news. Juunanagou over here has managed to catapult our entire-…"

Herbert's body suddenly collapse and fell out of view of the screen. Standing behind him was Juu rubbing his neck. Juunana had hit a pressure point on the back of Herbert's neck knocking him unconscious. "I launched out everything that I found to be unnecessary and unwanted junk on the ship to help boost our speed a little."

The queen was sitting up in her throne now looking at the bottom of the screen looking for Herbert's body. "Was that seriously necessary to knock him out like that?! You could have simply told him to move!"

"Well duh, Kani, I could've, but you know he wouldn't have listened. You would've had to suffer through his constant whining and complaining about every little thing. I think you and I both know you don't want to hear about that right?" Juu smirked as he kicked at Herbert's unconscious body every time the queen looked away from the screen.

"And one more thing, your last report of your location simply says 'we past a rock and another, and another, and another, etc'." She rubbed the bridge of her nose as if reading the report gave her a migraine. "The whole point of the navigation is to let me know where you are so if anything goes wrong we can find you and try to help. How can I find you when you say we're near a rock.?!"

Juu raised an eyebrow and looked behind him at the window. "Well, there's a bit of a train there now with all the 'trash' I just released. But ok I agree with you." He laughed at turned back to the screen. "We're near three rocks."

With that said he closed the screen cutting the conversation short. He reached down and picked up the picture out of Herbert's hands and tucked it in his pocket. "What's your name?" He was now looking at the crewman standing in front of him.

"Umm..Axel, sir."

"Axel, tie him up and lock him in the boiler room. No food, water, or any type of contact with anyone on the ship or the queen. If she ask to speak with him, tell her he's busy and can not be disturbed. Don't let him out until the ship lands. Do this for me, no questions asked, and keep it our little secret and you get his room."

"Wow! Sure thing, sir!"

"If you need me. I'll be digging through his stuff." Juu left back to his room and sat on the edge of the bed. He was still shaking from his close call with Herbert. It was clear from this point out he would have to play things a little more careful if he didn't want Herbert breathing down his back. He pulled the picture out again and smiled to himself. After a few moments of reminiscing, he tucked it under his mattress then reached up and rubbed his sore neck. "If my plan fails or not, he's the first to go."

(A/N) CLIFFHANGERS ARE FUN!!!! WOOOOO!!!!!! REVIEW!!!


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N) : I noticed I didn't name ages (no ages!!! If that's really a big thing for u then ill let u set the ages) and I didnt go into detail on the appearance of a few of these characters:

1st off I didn't forget about their tails they keep it wrapped around their waist. Its almost the same as the Saiyan's tales only white and bit poofy..er. All have shiny, white, long hair…..and little cat ears…(again not my idea that's my Inuyasha loving friend. She actually takes over the Pan and Bra parts and helps write the story line.)

**Herbert**: I hate his name. I didn't even choose it. Me and a friend thought this would be a sorta fun making our own story. Anyway, his name was from an annoying teacher we had so picture him as…6"3, kinda muscular just in the arms (ha!), big chest so he looks buff when wearing his armor. Dark brown eyes, keeps his hair pulled back.

**Kani**: the name came from an ex of mine (incase u forgot no I'm not a chick ppl catch on. I have a female co-writer she's the mushy stuff writer. I tried it and failed.) her personality though comes from my friend. Beautiful, young queen of….*looks to Ari*…Ken..Keneko? Kani, know as Queen Kani to everyone but Juunanagou, is a bit different than the others. Her ears are more of a curved tip giving her a teddy bear look and let's her tail sway lazy behind her. She's crazy out her mind so don't fall into it. she has short bangs with the rest of her hair brushed back in a loose ponytail.

**Jarken and Kegan**: I decided to kill them off early MWA HAHAHAHA!! Ari came up with them but they used up their purpose fast so I killed them. If you just want to know what they looked like then ok. Jarken was a old man, short with a long beard. Think of the old wise men from those kung fu movies. Kegan has yellow eyes and a bit of a trouble maker. His hair is always messy since he never sits still and is always getting into something.

There!

Chapter 11

There it was. The window lay wide open with the wind blowing softly through. Today was it! The day she had been waiting and training for. Any minute now, Juu-kun would be landing and be back on Earth. Apparently he had gained a lot of power since his stay on that weird planet and soon she would find out just how strong he got and she would show him her new powers as well. Finally she would be able to have a real sparing partner. All the other times Juu-kun would never fully spar with her just show her new techniques and offer helpful tips on fighting. The only times he would fight with her was to push her to the next level. He still never went all out with her but promised that once she did they would have a real fight. Pan closed her eyes in excitement and day dreamed about her one on one fight.

"Sir? I know you told us to ignore the screams from Herb-…"

The cold look in Juunana's eyes stopped the soldier in mid-sentence. "I think I'm going to…go over here…and…do something."

Play time for Juu had ended the second he heard the ship would be landing anytime now. He had no time for his normal foolishness and pranks around the ship. No matter how many times the perfect opportunity came to make someone's day a little harder, he had to concentrate on his fight and how to get out of killing Goku. Even though the thought of him being the one to kill Goku would be the best feeling in the world, it would ultimately turn everyone against him. At the same time there was no way he was going to throw a fight he had trained so hard for. Juu sighed becoming annoyed with this slight problem in his plan and slid down the wall he had been leaning against.

"If I win the fight there's no way I can go against Queen Kani in front of everyone. If I loose I'll be back where I started."

Juu let out another sigh and looked up taking note the sky was starting to lighten up indicating their arrival into the Earth's atmosphere. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back into the wall reminiscing on Goku's past battles studying his moves and what to watch out for. During the trip he may have been unable to train but taught himself other useful skills such as dropping his energy level low enough to turn back into his human looking form minus the tail wrapped around his waist. Only downside was it left him wide open for attack.

"Wonder if Goku has even kept up with his training this whole time. I'm sure Vegeta would force him into some sort of sparring match so he couldn't have slipped up too much."

"Excuse me? Umm am I interrupting something?"

Juunana opened his eyes to see the crewman from earlier standing in front of him. He was a persistent one indeed. "Sir, you may want to sit in a chair or hold on to something. We're about to land soon and we may need to release Herbert. He may get hurt in there."

Not saying anything Juu rose to his feet and made his way to a nearby seat and buckled himself in. he hadn't made an official decision on his next move and would have to let this one play itself out. He continued to ignore the crewman babbling on about the hazards of being in a boiler room during landing and focused on his upcoming battle curious on who would win.

'Guess we'll find out soon enough won't we, Goku?'

"I HOPE YOU THOUGHT THAT WAS HALLARIOUS!! LOCKING ME IN A DAMN BOILER ROOM!!!!" An enraged Herbert made his way to the navigation room where Juunanagou and the rest of the crew were preparing for landing. He sat in the seat next to Juu also preparing himself for the ships landing. "I hope you had a real good laugh out of this! Ooo when we land this thing you are dead! DEAD! TREASON, ASSULT, STEALING MY PROPERTY AND LAUNCHING IT OUT THE SHIP, GOING AGAINST DIRECT ORDERS, 20 COUNTS OF MURDER, BRIBERY, ABUSE OF POWER…"

Juunana chuckled to himself at the long list of charges brought up against him. This makes up for time he spent being more serious and a bit of relief from all the stress building up. He tuned in and out of Herbert's long list of charges and turned to the window next to him watching the Earth come more and more into view.

"…4 bottles of beer on the wall…4 bottles of beer…argh." Pan dropped her head on the desk trying to keep her mind busy and stay awake in her history class. It had become official that Pan failed to stay awake a single day during history since the 6th grade. Bra had made a deal with her that if she managed to stay awake during one class and be able to summarize what the lesson was over, she would never drag her out shopping again.

"…nooo…I was so close. Only….fifteen more minutes…I would've had it…" her eyes became heavier and heavier as she slowly began to drift off into sleep. "…Come on…just finish the song." Pan laid her head down on the desk and let out a soft yawn when something caught her eye. That was it! What everyone had been waiting for. Pan was now wide awake staring at the small dot's decent.

"HE'S HERE!!" Pan was now standing and pressed up against the window watching the ship landing. Her class had now stopped listening to the lecture and now staring at the crazy teen. The teacher had stopped writing notes on the board and was also staring at Pan.

"Mrs. Son? Can you please take your se-…"

"Sorry, but I gotta go!" With that said, pan bolted out the classroom and down the hall. She cut down a few halls and passed by a couple classrooms before stopping in front of one. She peeked through the small window of the closed door searching quickly through the rows and rows of students. She spotted her target and quickly opened the door and ran for the student.

Bra was startled by her crazed friend and was quickly dragged to her feet and yanked out the room without any type of warning or explanation.

Unknown to Pan, she wasn't the only one to notice the ship entering the Earth. Goku and Vegeta had spent the day at the top of the lookout tower also waiting for Juunana's arrival. Goku needed to brush up on his skills while Vegeta, being as cocky as ever, believed he was already stronger than the weakling android and decided to continue his usual day-to-day training sessions. Vegeta sat to himself on the steps with his arms crossed watching Goku warm-up. They both sensed Juu's arrival but the other ki's had disappeared.

"Looks like you were wrong again Goku."

Goku stopped his stretching and faced Vegeta. "Wrong? About what?"

"You said there was a group of unfamiliar ki's and that the one that raised his ki level was probably that ex-android. Why is it now the group has gotten a lot smaller?"

Goku looked toward the direction the ship was landing. Vegeta was right. Over half the people on the ship were gone. Maybe the energy he felt last time was someone else. Before Goku had the chance to think any further on the topic, Gohan and Goten had landed a few feet in front of him. No doubt they too had seen the ship landing and were now waiting to see what their next move would be.

An excited Goten ran up to his father reporting the area the ship was heading to. "Something feels off though. Like maybe we're giving Juunanagou too much credit. He was already far behind in strength compared to any of us how could he have gotten so strong this fast?"

"He does have a point dad." Gohan was now joining in on the conversation. He was on the phone with Pan's teacher thinking of some sort of excuse for Pan running out of class and dragging Bra out with her. He, unfortunately, had no excuse for her kicking the hall monitor in the nuts. "At the same time, Goten, we don't know anything about these people. Since Juunanagou is traveling with them, I'm sure he's picked up on some of their powers. While it seems unlikely for anyone to gain so much power so quick, we also have no idea what we're up against."

Vegeta stood up and walked past the three and stood at the edge. "I don't care how strong the ex-android thinks he is and I'm not about to stand around while the idiot Sons have a reunion. If you're so scared, why don't you go back in the time chamber for a day and take the brain over there with you? It would only make you an hour late for the party." Just then two waves of energy shot past the group also heading for the ship's landing area. Vegeta flashed his all too famous smirk. "Looks like your daughter and my brat are ahead of all of us." Instead of following the two girls, Vegeta flew home to grab his other "brat" and would then meet up with others later.

"Pan slow down!" Bra had one hand carrying her bag and the other blocking the strong wind caused by their high speed. She was trying her best to keep up with the speedy saiyan. "Are you sure that's what you saw?"

Pan looked back to Bra and lowered her speed so they were flying side-by-side. "I'm positive. Grandpa and Vegeta have been talking about it all week. I want to get there first so we can talk to big bro before the fight. Or at least get there before your dad. Everyone knows once he arrives it's a fight."

"He's going back home. I felt his energy heading the other way so we should stop here and walk the rest of the way."

Pan looked to her friend with a quizzical expression. "Why would we walk there? We're so close."

"Well for one reason, if your dad realizes where you're going he's going to come after you. After that stunt you pulled at the school, I don't think he's going to be too happy with you."

"That's true. We don't need him spoiling our fun! Let's stop here then."

"Come on…Open!" Juu was standing, well leaning, against the door trying to pry it open. The ship had not been on the ground for five minutes and he was already prying at the door wanting so desperately to exit. "Ok…almost…just a little more…anytime now…and go! Ok not yet. Alright 5…4…3…2-OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

The pilot didn't even acknowledge Juu's constant whining about the doors and continued watching the screen. He was scanning the Earth making sure it was safe for them to exit. He was writing in a book when a heavy item hit him across the head and everything went black. The pilot was now unconscious and leaning over the table, almost lifeless in his chair. Juunana walked up casually to the limp body and picked up the shoe he threw at the pilots head. Once he had his shoe back on his foot, he then shoved the body out the chair and let it drop to the floor.

"Now which of these buttons open the door?"

Herbert stood looking not so surprised by Juunana's actions. "Really? A shoe? You hit our pilot with a shoe and knocked him out?"

Juu continued to study the dashboard looking for a clue as to which button would release him. "I know right? I thought it would take two shoes. Personally I blame Kani."

"Queen Kani." Herbert quickly corrected. Juu's lack of respect for their queen was beginning to irritate him.

"Whatever. That woman with the shiny crown. She armed me with a stupid bunch of soldiers and a weak crew."

Herbert crossed his arms and leaned against the door. "Those soldiers were merely here to make sure you would do your job. The crew is here to make sure the plane runs properly and we reach our destination. They weren't trained in the event that the captain would hurdle the soldiers out with the trash."

"Well then maybe they should add that to the training manual. And what happened to all that Sir stuff? I liked you better back in the palace."

"Either way you're not leaving this ship. I still don't believe we can trust you. You wouldn't dare kill any of those people. Let's face it…" Herbert was now smirking wanting to see how far he could push Juunanagou before getting a reaction. "…you're not fit to rule over the Keneko dragons. Let alone be one."

"You know what?" Juu stopped searching for the button and stood from his seat. He walked up to where Herbert stood and stopped two feet away. "You're right. I'm sure you'd be happy to learn that I'm turning that offer down."

Herbert was shocked by this news. Then he remembered how manipulative Juunanagou was and regained his composure. "That's not exactly what I was expecting."

"Had this been back when I was an android, I wouldn't even hesitate to kill any of them because I basically had no conscious. You and your race have no excuse. To kill countless innocent women and children just because they refuse to do exactly what you say is sick. The only reason Kani offered me the throne is because of my background. She believes I'm still that same uncaring machine and thinks I will rule her kingdom as such." Juu stopped and let out an annoyed sigh. The door still wasn't open and here he was explaining himself to Herbert of all people.

" I'll let you in on a little secret." Juu was now smirking as he made his way back to the control panel. "My plan so far was to learn the skills and technique of this race and gain as much strength as I can. Gain the trust of your precious queen to gain access to a ship so I can leave. Once I learned she was sending me there, I made a slight change. I had to get rid of the queen's snitches: the soldiers. I left you for a reason. You're more fit than me to rule than me and you would gladly report me as dead so you can have the throne. Now, I'm going to have my revenge on a certain saiyan without your interruption. And that's all I have so far."

Herbert had nothing to say. He stood there shocked taking in everything Juu had told him. He was so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't noticed Juunanagou pressing every button he came across, causing all types of items to fly around the cabin.

"Here we go!" Juu found the button and opened the doors causing Herbert to loose his balance and fall out the ship. Juu laughed as he jumped down to the ground, landing next to Herbert. Herbert looked up with an angered and painful expression. "Shame on you! Everyone knows not to lean against a door."

Juu paused focusing his energy and managed to transform back to his human appearance. He didn't want to be in his dragon form meeting with everyone. He wanted to surprise them with his new powers and strength also the hair was a bit annoying and he missed his jet black hair. How the Sayians put up with it was amazing. He began to walk away from the ship but was stopped by Herbert grabbing onto his pant leg. "Are you serious about that whole plan of yours?"

Juu looked down at him with a serious expression. He then looked toward the sky pausing for a moment before answering. "Well…" He quickly looked back down at Herbert still on the floor but this time had a smile on his face laughing. "Of course not! Do you really think I'd tell you my entire plan and give up a chance to rule over an entire planet? I knew you were stupid Herbert but come on! When was the last time I told you the truth?"

Herbert was now pissed with Juu and his constant pranks and foolishness. "That's it!"

He pulled Juu's leg tripping him. Feeling embarrassed and irritated, Juunana quickly returned to his dragon form and attacked Herbert triggering a wrestling match. The left over crew members had gathered at the door and watched as their leaders slammed each other on the ground trying to make the other tap out. Some of them actually placing bets.

Pan and Bra made their way through the woods pushing aside branches and occasionally flying up above the trees to check on their progress. They were really close Bra was now regretting this idea and thought it best to keep any others to her self. They paused hearing a small scream and cheering. The two girls looked at each other then glanced around them. There was another thud sound and a loud cheer.

"You hear that right?" Pan looked back at Bra, picking leaves out of her hair, nodding in agreement. They continued on the path a few feet ahead hearing cheers and screams.

"Yea, sounds like some kind of secret tournament is going on. Sounds like its coming from over there." Pan quietly crept closer and ducked down behind a bush peeking between the branches. That had to be Juunanagou's crew. They resembled the other people on the planet that had chased them through the forest and similar to Juu's new appearance.

Bra peeked over Pan's shoulder trying to peer through the crowed. She only caught a glimpse of someone being flipped over the others back. "What are they doing? Their suppose to be attacking us. Not each other." Bra ducked back down in the bushes. "Maybe that's another group and Juu-kun is behind? Pan? Pan!"

Bra looked up to find her raven haired friend was on top of the ship looking down into the circle watching whatever was going on in there. She quickly snuck around the back of the ship and quietly levitated to Pan's lookout spot. There was Juunana and another crew member throwing each other to the floor. "I should've known. If there was a fight, it has to have something to do with him."

"Tap out and admit I'm stronger than you!" Herbert had Juunana in a rear naked choke (if you don't know what it is, look it up keep minds out the gutter…..I'll wait) squeezing as hard as he could hoping to finally end their wrestling match with a victory. Of course Juunanagou is way too stubborn to admit defeat to anyone in anything. You would have better luck getting Vegeta to have a tea party with Goku.

"Like hell I will!" Juunana began elbowing Herbert in the ribs as hard as he could while trying to wiggle his way out of Herbert's hold. Some of the crew began taunting him as well since they money on the fight. Desperate for a way out and feeling himself slowly slipping away from reality, Juu reached behind him and grabbed onto Herbert's hair. "Let me go!" Juu began yanking on his hair as hard as he could. Herbert released his hold and grabbed Juunana's arm trying to free his hair from Juu's tight grip.

"You cheater let go!" Juu released his hair and quickly returned to his feet. Herbert stood as well holding the sore spot in his head. They stared each other down slowly walking the circle formed by the crew. "I didn't think such a high ranking general would have to stoop to such cheap shots as hair pulling."

Juunana only smirked at this remark. "Say what you want. There's no way I'm going to give in to any one. I do whatever it takes to win. I thought that's what you were all about?"

"Well yes, I'll do whatever it takes to win. But I try to avoid fighting like a 3-year-old girl!" the two again ran toward each other starting another wrestling match.

Pan was sitting up watching the match intently. "That looks so fun! Their not using any energy beams or flying! Just a one-on-one technical wrestling! And look, big bro is way faster than he use to be. I can't wait for our all out spar!"

While Pan's vision was blurred by the sparkles in her eyes, she didn't notice she had slightly raised her Ki level and a few of the crew members had noticed her and Bra's hiding spot.

(A/N): Oh no they've been spotted!! *dramatic soap opera music* Will Pan and Bra escape?! Will Juunanagou have to choose between friends or the throne?! Will Herbert's head heal?! Will I remember to update?! Will the readers leave reviews?! If yes we love u. but don't do it yet cause I'm not finished with this chapter!! =P

"Sir?...Sir if you could pause in your fight for just a minute…it's kind of important." The crewman tried to get Juunana's attention anyway without disturbing the fight. If he stopped the fight there would no doubt be severe consequences from both captains and even the other crew with money on the fight. He glanced back up to the two girls on top of the ship. One wasn't even looking back and seemed to have sparkles in her eyes, while the other was tugging at her friend's shirt.

"Sir seriously I think you should see this." Just as he said that Juunanagou landed hard on his back on the ground in front the crewman's feet. "…Well now that I have your attention, you should really see this."

Juu arched his back in pain and looked up to the crewman standing over him. With an agonizing groan he finally answered. "What?"

"There's two mysterious young girls on top of the ship. One has these huge sparkly eyes like two big stars and the other has blue hair with leaves and twigs in it."

Juunana looked at him with a confused expression. He looked back at an equally confused Herbert who was staring at the crewman thinking 'what the hell'. He picked himself off the floor thinking over what was just said to him. After reviewing the thought in his head a few times it still hadn't made any sense.

"So…you're saying there's a girl with giant star eyes and a girl with blue hair with twigs sticking out?"

"…umm…yea."

Juu again looked back at Herbert seeing he had made any sense of what was going on. Herbert simply shrugged his shoulders and gathered up the crew. Juu looked closely at the crewman's eyes and sniffed around him. "Have you been inhaling the gas fumes again?"

"NO!" the crewman lowered his head as if he was ashamed. "I've been clean about half the trip. I lost my entire stash when you opened the hatch on our soldiers." He let out a deep sigh. "But seriously there's two girls right there." He pointed to the spot where the girls were a few seconds too late. The girls had moved from their position on the ship and were gone.

"What!" The crewman desperately search around the ship circling it trying to find any sign of the girls. "They were right there! I swear!"

The confused crewman continued his search while the others laughed and discussed the fight. Juu, on the other hand, had better plans than standing around checking radars. He glanced around at the others as he slowly inched his way toward the trees.

"I'll be back."

Before anyone could comment on his sudden decision and choice to wander alone, Juunana had slipped into the woods and out of sight. No one else had caught it but Juunana had spotted Pan and Bra long before the man had pointed them out. He simple called out the crewman's addicting habits to stall. He was concentrating hard on the faint ki level of Pan and Bra. He found Bra's not far ahead but Pan's Ki seemed to have vanished. He walked out into an open field where he paused and looked around. Now Bra's ki had also disappeared.

"What the hell? There's no way they could just vanish in a open area like this." A small sparkle flashed suddenly in the corner of Juunana's eye. He quickly spun around only to come face to face with Pan and crashed hard into the floor.

"BIG BROTHER!!" Pan was now sitting on Juu with a huge smile across her face. Juu groaned in pain as a shadow appeared over his head. He glanced up to find Bra leaning over him with a smile matching Pan's waving hello.

"Geeze Pan! Why can't you say hi like normal people?" He gripped his head in his hands. "Think my brain is bleeding."

"There's nothing normal about Pan. Look who her relatives are."

"Hey!" Pan stood up and walked up to Bra challenging her to a duel by comparing their family's odd behaviors. Juunana took this free chance to get back to his feet. Bra, knowing there was no winning against Pan in any argument, turned her attention back to Juu.

"What surprises me is you didn't see that coming." Bra flashed that all too famous Vegeta smirk. "Someone's slipping up a lot. I thought you left to get stronger not to go on vacation."

Juunana, of course, took offense to anyone questioning his strength. "Ha! Who do you think I am? You're father? I don't cheat to gain power by using Bulma's little science projects."

Just as the last word slipped from Juu's mouth Bra punched him in the back of his head knocking him to the floor leaving a large mark across his head. "THAT WAS TO HELP GOKU AND FIGHT THE DRAGON YOU BASTARD!!! I didn't see you anywhere helping! And my mother's inventions are not 'science projects!'"

"STOP HITTING ME!!!"

Pan jumped on Juunana's back looking at the bump forming on his head. "Bra! You're going to hurt Big Bro! Look at that bump it's huge!"

Now it was Juu and Bra arguing as Pan stared at the throbbing bump.

"Am I interrupting anything here?" the three stopped and looked off in the direction the voice came. "Because if I am, I'd be happy to leave. Hell I'll leave this planet completely and be sure to report this particular incident to Queen Kani." Herbert had followed Juunana's trail and the loud shouting to find Juu, yet again, fooling around.

"If I were you, I'd do just that while you can still walk." Now everyone looked the opposite direction of Herbert to see who else had found them. "That is, unless you'd rather die. Then go ahead and stay where you are." (If you haven't guessed it by now shame on you!) Vegeta was standing a few feet behind Bra now ready for a fight. The rest of the Z members were also slowly approaching them. Pan quickly moved from Juunana and slithered her way to her father's side trying to talk her way out of this.

Herbert ignored Vegeta's threat and looked around bored and ready to leave the place already. Juu again picked himself off the floor, rubbing the sore spot on his head. "Well looky here. Everyone came out to meet me." He looked around at everyone there. 18, Krillin, the Brief family, and the Son's had all shown up but one was missing. "This is ridiculous! I fly all the way out here and the one person I want to fight doesn't even show up!"

The Z fighters glanced around at their group looking for the missing person.

"Don't play stupid with me! Where the hell is Goku!"

(A/N) : Ok NOW that's the end of the chapter. Lol sorry people I actually had this chapter sitting on my computer but totally forgot to actually upload it before I left for the summer. MY BAD!! But don't worry ill try to do better…………….i may have said that before but seriously this time!!


	12. oops

**ME: **OK OK OK I know what your thinking, "here he is again NO NEW CHAPTER!!" well allow me to explain all of this very very easily……ITS ALL ARI'S FAULT!!!!

**ARI: **WHAT!!???

**ME: **Yup! You see I wrote 3 chapters! YES 3!! But my internet was down so I saved them to a flash drive and gave the drive to Ari so she could upload them through her computer. After she had the disk I restarted my computer. Now when I get my internet I notice the 3 chapters aren't up….*ahem*…so I get the flash drive back and guess what!! MY DRIVE CRASHED!!! NOTHING ON THERE!!!!!! COMP CANT EVEN OPEN IT!!!!!

**ARI: **Wait a sec!!! You never told me you were going to restart your computer in the 1st place!! And you act like it was my fault!!! Your stupid flash drive was corrupt from the start!! I put it in my comp and it said I had to format the disk to use it!!

**ME: ** oh and you couldn't say anything before!! If you tried to upload the chapters when I asked you tooooooo WE WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW!!! I would've been able to recover the files if I knew the flash drive crashed!!  
**ARI: **OOOOOOOO well excuuuuseeeeee me!!! I HAVE A LIFE TOO YOU KNOW! I don't sit around waiting for you to hand me chapters!!! And if you're so good, write them again!! You should know what happened in the next 3 since mr. fantastic wrote all 3! Oh and with no help!!!

**M**E:Oh so now im taking all the credit!!??

**ARI:** Well I didn't hear you say WE wrote the next 3 chapters. I heard a I an ME. Not Ari nooooo.

**ME: **oh really? Fine! I'll give you credit!! FOR LOOSING THE CHAPTERS!!!

**ARI:** OH THAT'S IT!!!! !!!!!!!!! *attacks*

……………………………………………………We're sorry. The authors are currently unavailable. We are sorry for any inconveniences this may have caused you. Please try again later. Thank you.


	13. Chapter 12

(A/N): well… I'm gonna try to rewrite this chapter even though I kinda forgot how the beginning went. Although this time SOMEONE will be helping.….ari? Would you happen to know anyone that would like to help.

**ARI: **nope .

…….ANYWAY. may be a little off but here we go…….again

…what chapter was this?

**CHAPTER 12** ^^

Herbert stood quietly to himself not far from the group. He surveyed the group picking out the fighters and by-standers. Clearly the women there, aside from the two girls that first came to greet Juunana and the one that looked all too close to the annoying general, were all by-standers. Of the men, only four looked as if they posed a threat. And of those four, the spiky-haired, loud mouth must be the leader.

Juu was starting to look serious for the first time. As if his little tricks had come to an alarming halt. He still hadn't changed back into his dragon form which Herbert took as a sign that he was hiding his new powers. It was probably because this Goku character had yet to arrive. If he managed to make the foolish Juunanagou to act like he had the least bit of sense, then Goku was defiantly their main target. Herbert sighed and kicked up the dirt beneath his shoes growing more and more irritated every minute a fist wasn't thrown.

"Go get him then!"

Juu and Vegeta were now face-to-face screaming at each other. Now things were getting interesting.

"I'm not fetching that damned moron for some pathetic toaster turned into a wannabe Inuyasha!" (a/n: really ari….do we have to insult my ideas like that .)

Vegeta and Juunanagou continued their stare down in silence for a few minutes before Juu turned his back with a grunt and began walking toward the city nearby.

"Herbert! I'd rather not waste any more time on this _KING_ of dead race. (a/n: take that! ^^) We'll find Goku ourselves."

Herbert turned ready to explore a little more of this planet and finish their mission when a flash of light stopped him. Juunanagou stopped in mid-stride as well. Juu raised his hand to his right cheek and brushed away a small drop of blood. Now he was pissed.

Vegeta smirked and lowered his hand which was still pointing at Juunanagou's head. He had fired a well-aimed, weak energy beam nipping the side of Juu's face. Juunana turned around scowling and ready for a fight. Juu turned completely around and began slowly walking toward Vegeta.

"Fine." He now increased his speed to a jogging state.

"If that's the way you want it," He was now running straight toward Vegeta.

"I'm knocking you off your throne!"

Vegeta was now smiling, happy he would be able to finish the cocky "ex-toaster" before Goku could show. Just as he took his stance to retaliate against Juu, he was now looking at a fist and flying backwards. He quickly found his footing and landed on his feet still sliding back. Once he came to a complete stop he quickly wiped the blood from his lip.

'Whoa! He's faster than I thought. I didn't even see him cock his fist back.' the famous Vegeta smirk quickly returned to his face as he stood straight up. "I see you've gotten faster 17. But it's your strength I want I see."

Vegeta moved back into his fighting stance waiting for another attack hoping to taste a sample of new strength rather than speed this time.

"Oh, don't worry, Vegeta. I'll be sure to give you all the power you can handle." Juu also slipped into a fighting stance but did not move or say anything.

Vegeta was now confused. He stood up straight again watching 17 with a curious expression.

"Well move already! Or did your system freeze up?"

Still nothing. Herbert laughed to himself upsetting Vegeta even more. Without saying another word, Vegeta shot a slightly stronger energy beam than earlier at Juunanagou aiming it straight at his head. Just as the beam went through him Juunana's image faded away. He had again used his speed to vanish long before Vegeta had fired the beam.

"What did I just tell you!" Vegeta was now barking in the air turning and twitching back and forth not knowing where Juu had disappeared to.

Just as the last word slipped from his mouth, Vegeta found himself flying through the air again after, this time, receiving a hard kick to the back. His air time was shorter than the last one leaving him with less time to correct his fall. After sliding a few feet on his face Vegeta was now pissed and moved swiftly to his feet. He turned to Juunanagou and quietly brushed the dirt off.

This time, Juu was the one smiling. "Vegeta, didn't your mother tell you not to eat dirt?"

Vegeta was not at all amused by his joke. Still scowing at 17, he powered up and transformed into Super Saiyan.

"Enough talking and enough games."

Juu remained in his human looking form and still refused to raise his energy any higher until his real fight was here. He locked eyes with Vegeta again as both men returned to their fighting stances. After a second of silence they both charged at each other meeting in the middle. Both fighters exchange lighting-speed, crushing blows. Every time one hit landed it was quickly answered back with a harder hit. Neither was using energy beams just yet wanted to test the others technique and guard.

The others stood clear of the brawl not wanting to get in either of the fighters way. Both Vegeta and Juunanagou became the same arrogant, stubborn person when it came to a fight. They all watched in amazement that Juunana was able to keep up with Vegeta's Super Saiyan form. What was odd was the fact Juunana was tied with him this early in the fight. Unlike the others, neither 18 nor Pan fell for it. Juunana was definitely holding back. Pan knew if he had done so much training, he should be handling Vegeta easily at this first stage. Why he would hold back was a mystery still. It went against everything Juu-kun did. Insulting people, getting what he wanted, fighting, even when driving Juu never held back. 18 knew her brother's original strength and remembered their first time fighting the Saiyans. She took Vegeta out with no problem so he should not be breaking a sweat or missing any hits.

To Herbert, on the other hand, this became obvious when the fight first began. Although he was enjoying watching his nuisance of a leader finally fighting he was upset 17 was dragging it out as long he was. This fight should have ended the second Vegeta shot the beam towards his face.

The fight now found its way to the air as both fighters took turns smashing each other into nearby cliffs and hills.

"JUNANAGOU!!"

17 caught Vegeta's fist in mid swing. Using his free hand, Juu grabbed onto Vegeta's arm and, with a strong thrust, tossed him through the side of a cliff. He looked below him back on the ground hearing Herbert's irritating voice.

With his voice dripping with sarcasm he paused from his fight and answered "Yes dear!?"

Herbert growled with annoyance. "Stop holding back and get rid of him! This isn't one of your training sessions for wasting time! We have REAL work to do!"

Vegeta crawled out of his hole in the mountain side angered by Herbert's remark. No one was going to toy around with him. While Juunana and Herbert continued their small talk Vegeta began slowly raising his Ki ready to take things up a notch.

"OK FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY! You can stay here and fool around with your little friends by yourself. I'm going back to the castle and moving my things into your room."

Juunanagou began descending back the ground still arguing with Herbert the whole while. Once he landed on the ground he stormed towards Herbert. "I'll tell you where you can put your stuff!"

Juu stopped a few steps in front of Herbert. "You can put it all in a nice shiny bag AND SHOVE IT STRIAGHT UP YOUR A-"

Before Juu can finish his highly inappropriate sentence, a blast landed not-so-far to the left of them causing an explosion of rocks and dust to fly in the air. The two stopped arguing only to shield their faces. Once the dust settled the two looked to the left to find Vegeta now at level 2 Super Saiyan.

"Enough of you foolish bickering!" He flashed his famous smirk and raised his guard. "I believe we were in the middle of a fight."

Herbert and Juunana locked eyes for a brief second. Juunanagou nodded and faced Vegeta again. "You're absolutely right. Where are my manners?" Juu began his walk toward Vegeta again increasing his strength as he went. "Only this time, I'm through playing."

As he walked a barrier of energy surrounded him. With a bright flash of light, Juunana moved from his human form back to his dragon form. He allowed his tail to fall free from his waist and sway dangerously behind him. His Ki danced around him in the form of blue and gold lights sparking up the dirt around him as if clearing a path every step he took. All the while Juunana never took his eyes off Vegeta or slowed his pace.

Pan's eyes lit up with excitement. This was what she was looking for; A taste of how much power Juu-kun during his absence. She knew the main event was the fight with her grandfather, so this may not even be his maximum strength. Pan wrapped around Bra's arm in excitement still sporting a huge smile. Bra on the other hand was no longer smiling. Although she was originally rooting for Juunana to win, she was now concerned with her father's well-being. Clearly Juunana had picked up a lot of power and no doubt Vegeta was going to tempt him to use every bit of it.

Again Vegeta lift himself off the ground and flew full speed at Juunana with his right fist drawn back ready to unleash a world of pain on him. Just as Vegeta swung, Juunana easily caught his fist in using his left hand. Instead of swinging back, Juu tightened his grip on Vegeta's hand, in a swift move, pulled Vegeta closer, and grabbed him by the neck.

The shocked look on Vegeta's face made this entire trip worth the wait. Juu held his trapped prey for a moment with a tight, viper-like grip watching him try to squirm free. Once he was done toying with him, Juu released Vegeta's hand and began forming an energy ball in his now free hand.

"It's a shame you still think I'm as weak as I was when I was an android." Juu brought the energy ball dangerously close to Vegeta's head. "Maybe your death will bring Goku out."

"17 STOP!"

Juu stopped his torment on Vegeta and quickly looked to his left to find Trunks rushing at them. Unable to stand by and watch any longer, Trunks was transformed as well ready to defend his father. Foolish move. Juunanagou turned his hand in Trunks' direction now and fired the blast. As soon as the blast left his hand he released Vegeta, allowing him to drop to the floor gasping for air, and threw a hard right elbow behind him smashing Goten in the face ending his sneak attack.

Watching Juunana take on now three Saiyans brought a smile to Herbert and Pan's face. Pan was excited her future trainer was stronger than everyone else she went to for training. Yes, he may have just tried to kill off Vegeta but she called his bluff not believing he would risk out casting himself permanently. Herbert was getting excited waiting to see how this fight would turn out. Juu would have no choice now but to use his full power.

However, that wasn't happening. Juu still was refusing to go all out and was now depending on his speed alone to take down the three. His high agility allowed him to quickly switch directions and dodge hits while landing punches and firing off energy beams. His plan was going well. He wasn't using the energy beams to actually hit his targets but to push them back or in another direction so he could watch them. His struggle wasn't too hard since Vegeta would push the two boys out of his way wanting to get back to their one-on-one fight.

His plan failed when he took his eyes off Vegeta for a brief moment catching a strong kick to the abdomen. The shot knocked the wind out of him causing him to lose focus and catch a few more hits. He lost his hold on the three and was being hit at every angle until finally a large energy ball was thrown at him. He pushed Goten off and faced the ball attempting to catch it. While he did manage to get his hands up and stop the ball from hitting him, he couldn't stop it completely and was being pushed back. Normally he would've avoided the attack or reflected it but the effects from the attacks that landed had left him a bit disoriented at the moment. Juu tried hard to keep his feet on the ground hoping to gain some traction but even that didn't slow the beam and soon he lost footing. He instantly went into a guard stance closing his eyes and blocking his face waiting for the hit. Oddly enough, the hit never came.

Juu opened one eye at a time and peaked around him. Trunks and Goten both looked just as confused as he was while Vegeta was fuming. He looked over to their little audience far behind Trunks and Goten and they all seemed to all be looking in the same direction. Juu lowered his hands standing up straight and followed their gaze to find Herbert.

"What did you do?" That was maybe the most calm Juu had ever been when dealing with his partner.

"Blast that pathetic excuse for an attack away. In other words, helping your retarded ass!" And that was the end of it. "Why are you yet again allowing these people to match you?! Use your full power and get rid of them so we ca- STOP THROWING ROCKS YOU CHILDISH, ARROGANT ASS!!"

Juu dropped the handful of rocks he had picked up and rubbed his hands together to knock off any dirt. Without speaking to Herbert again, he brushed himself off and prepared himself for another round. Just as he prepared to attack Herbert jumped in front of him. He had his back turned to Juunana and faced Vegeta and the others ready to fight now.

"If you're not going to take this seriously then I will."

Before Juu could build up an argument, Herbert took off toward the group of Saiyans. This wasn't going to go over well at all. Knowing Herbert's temper with stalling, he was not about to hold back an ounce of strength and was going to crush everyone out here. Sure enough Herbert had rushed into the three and began swinging at everyone. Unlike Juunana, Herbert's hits did not miss nor did he pull any punches. Every hit was skillfully swung and hit its target each time. He was also doing a much better job than Juunana did at watching his back.

Juu was frozen in place. He wasn't expecting any assistance or interference from Herbert and was clueless on what his next move would be. All he could do at this point was stand back and watch knowing if he didn't make a move soon Herbert was sure to try to kill them all. But if he tried to stop him, no doubt he'd try to fight Juu as well at the others and if he did manage to win that fight he would've burnt off tons of energy and wouldn't be fit to challenge Goku. Of course he couldn't help Herbert fight, his intention was to kill while Juu wanted to stall waiting for Goku to show up. If he could drag the fight out long enough, maybe Goku would pick up on the struggle and show himself. Juu was pulled out of his thoughts when Trunks came rolling through the dirt stopping in front of his feet. He looked to the fight seeing Goten was down and Vegeta was still going strong. Ignoring Juu standing over him, Trunks stood up slowly rubbing the back of his neck. Trunks walked back toward the fight not really wanting to fight any more. As he got close to the fight, he was quickly snatched up and found himself being pulled through the sky by the back of his shirt.

Trunks quickly began trying to wiggle himself free from whatever had him. He looked up ready to attack finding Juunanagou had him and was flying him away from the fight.

"17? What are you doing? The fight is over there."

Juu kept looking forward eyes darting around as if he were looking for something. "There we go."

Juu dropped Trunks in the middle of a crater and landed a little farther from him. Without any explanation, he began throwing random energy beams around their surroundings. Trunks stood there in confusion moving out the way anytime Juu faced his direction. Juu stopped his firing frenzy and walked towards Trunks stopping to pick up a handful of dirt.

"Juunanagou what the hell are you do- AAAHHH!!" Juu rubbed the dirt across Trunks' face and shirt. Juu ran out of dirt and turned facing the direction they had come from. Seemed like the fighting stopped for a moment judging by the Ki levels lowering. They were probably wondering just what was going on. He faced Trunks again now ripping at his shirt.

"Stay quiet and raise your energy level as high as you can get it. Then follow me."

"Tell me what's going on!"

"We don't have time for that! Unless you'd rather test your luck fighting over there do what I say and hurry before they come!"

Trunks did as he was asked and went up to his max strength. He looked up to Juu confirming he was at his max. Once he did, Juu nodded and began running around the area and taking off to the sky a few times. Trunks followed as well as he could but every time he got remotely close to Juunana he would take off to another point. They continued this little game until Juu suddenly stopped and spun around holding his hand up signaling for Trunks to stop.

"Quickly! Drop your energy to super Saiyan now!"

Trunks didn't actually mean to drop his Ki but the shock from Juu's sudden, random command through him off causing him to lose focus. Either way he dropped his Ki back down. Juu was now smiling as if he won some type of prize.

"Perfect!..........I'm going to knock you out now."

"WAIT WHAT?!!!" that was the last thing Trunks was expecting to hear. "Can't we do this some other way!?"

"No we can't. Now turn around. I'm going to increase my own Ki now and blast this land into dust. After I do so, I'm going to knock you unconscious and drag you back so everyone thinks I beat you. If you wake up and the fight is still going tell everyone you're to hurt to fight."

Trunks still hadn't fully caught on to Juu's plan and didn't like the being unconscious part but enjoyed the fact he wouldn't have to fight anymore. "But what's the point?"

"If I stood there letting you idiots fight with Herbert, he would've killed you all. I can't kill you myself without looking like the bad guy."

Trunks rolled his eyes at the idea. "I think you messed that part up already."

"Shut up! We don't have time right now. Stand back if you don't want to get hurt."

Juu closed his eyes and stood still for a moment. Trunks stood back finding a rock to sit on. He still didn't believe Juunana had gained that much power and took his warning to stand back as a joke. Juu's eyes suddenly opened and his Ki skyrocketed up and continued climbing higher. The force from the drastic increase pushed everything around him back knocking Trunks off his rock and forcing him to shield himself from the debris flying around and causing to cling on to whatever he could find so he wouldn't fly away with it. When it felt like the last of the debris had passed by, Trunks lowered his arm and looked back at Juunanagou. The ground under him was blown even deeper everything that was near him was now either blown to bits or miles away by now. Just as it seemed Juu was done powering up, he lifted his hand up toward the mountains in front of him and unleashed a power blast leveling the land ahead. Then just as fast as the mountains had been blown away, Juu had disappeared. Before Trunks could locate him everything went black.

Before he hit the floor, Juu caught Trunks and lifted him up throwing him over his shoulder. Juu quickly returned to the others but this time landed next to Bulma. He set Trunks' body down next to her. "Don't worry he's not dead just knocked out. I'll explain everything later."

Before Bulma could get her hands around his throat, Juu ran for the edge of the cliff. He caught himself in mid-jump and looked back at the crowd of on-lookers. For some reason the group seemed a bit smaller than earlier. When he looked down at the battle field he found out why.

"BRA!!" He spotted Bra standing over her father who lay motionless on the ground. He quickly scanned the area for her partner-in-crime and sure enough, Pan wasn't far away fighting with Herbert. Watching her trying to fight against Herbert sucked the air out of him. He wanted to yell for her to come back before she got hurt but the only thing playing through his mind was Pan's death. "Pan no."

He was about to run out there after her but caught himself. There was no way he'd be able to stop this and it would cost him Herbert's trust; well what he had left of it. He had no choice now but to choose a side and risk fighting Herbert and putting aside his fight with Goku for a while. He shut his eyes tight trying to quickly make a decision battling it out in his mind. He heard a scream and opened his eyes finding Pan was no longer fighting Herbert but laying in a small crater hurt. Again, he was stuck on making the next move. Bra made the move for him and now she charged to Herbert.

Juu now jumped down from his spot and landed near Vegeta. If he had no other choice but to fight with Herbert they would need the area cleared. He kneeled down next to Vegeta and checked for a pulse. The stubborn prince wasn't dead just yet but would not be up to fight for a long time. He picked Vegeta up the same way he carried Trunks earlier and flew him up to the others. He Vegeta next to Trunks and then scanned for Goten. He knew he had to move fast. There was no way Bra could stand up to Herbert. He was hoping the anger of her father being injured would keep her strong for a moment. As he lifted Goten off the floor he no longer saw Bra anywhere but found Herbert hovering in the air over the crater Pan was in holding a giant energy ball over his head. Now panicking, Juu looked everywhere for Bra. Herbert now dropped the ball and sent it flying in Pan's direction.

"NO!!" With no hesitation, Juu dropped Goten and flew full speed in a race to beat the ball to the ground. From the looks of things he wasn't going to make it. He pushed as hard as he could and managed to slip under the ball just as it hit the tip of the crater. Everyone held their breath waiting to see if he had made it in time or simply added to the body count. (a/n: I should be evil and end the chapter here ^^. But I think you guys earned it!)

The ball had stopped. It was still there trying to push its way down but seemed to be stuck. Then slowly, it began moving back up. He had made it in time and caught the blast in both hands. Everyone holding their breath exhaled and a weight was removed from their shoulders.

Juu was now fully standing and wondering what exactly his plan was to get rid of the blast. He looked down to find both Bra and Pan was in the crater with him and both seemed too injured to move. He turned back to the ball and knew right away he had just picked a team. He had openly betrayed Herbert and no doubt he would have to fight against him. If he had to fight then he wanted the fight to hurry and start so he could quickly get it over with. The faster the fight ended, the faster he would be able to heal and battle Goku. What better way to start a fight than hitting him with his own attack. Juu crouched down and pushed up throwing the ball slightly in the air but high enough to give him time to form two blasts in either hand. He used the two beams to launch the ball back in the sky. Herbert easily dodged his attack and never took his glare off Juunanagou. He had crossed Herbert for the last time.

Ignoring Herbert's gaze, Juu found what he had been looking for the whole time. A smirk crept to his face as Juu turned away from Herbert and lifted Pan and Bra over his shoulders. He started walking away when Herbert landed behind him following him.

"Just what the hell was that?! You're helping them now?!"

Juu continued ignoring Herbert focusing on his new target. If Herbert wanted a fight he would've done it by now. Instead he was complaining again so a fight was not on his mind. With Herbert still following close behind scolding him on his treacherous performance, Juu flew to the group of watchers yet again. He set the girls down and pointed out Goten's location to the others.

"Herbert."

Herbert stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"Unless you plan on doing something about it stop talking. And I would gladly kill you before I let you kill anyone out here." 18's face lit up when she heard her twin finally coming over to their side.

"Aside from the bald, short monk that corrupted my sister." After that remark the glow in 18's face disappeared and she let out an annoyed sigh. Juu grinned and looked off to the city nearby.

"And besides, I know where Goku is."

(A/N): ok guys I gotta stop here!! But don't worry I got the other half planned out again so ill be sure to update soon…..for real this time….honestly!! (Ari): n I wont touch the files this time…XD (me): but you will be helping again with the next chapter!!! REVIEW PPL!!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 13

(A/N): ok…so I got a little side-tracked. But I've found Ari! And my comp isn't being dominated by viruses! WWWWWOOOOOOO! Also there's a few parts I got tired of typing juu or Juunanagou or Juunana so I switched to 17. Don't argue! Just know.

CHAPTER 13

"How do you know where he is?"

Herbert ignored Juu's last comment hoping now they would finally get to the point of this entire mission. Sure he failed the biggest part of the mission, but if this moron actually followed through with capturing this Goku guy there might some method to all this madness. Some.

"Ah. Someone wasn't paying attention."

Juu now had a huge smile on his face. Apparently no one else had quiet picked up the slight error Goku has made giving away his position. Now the task was to reach him before he could change his location.

"Look! I'm not in the mood for your little stunts right now! That last action of yours is officially the last straw. If you don't complete this mission I'll deal with you personally."

Juunana pushed past Herbert quickly moving towards his twin. "I thought tying you up in your space ship would have been the last straw. You should have seen this one coming." As he walked closer to Juuhachi, Juu made sure to keep a lock on the area he had picked up on Goku. If he lost the location now it would be impossible to find him unless another stroke of luck hit. Once he reached his sister, he made sure to keep his voice low as he spoke to her.

"Do me a favor will you?"

Juuhachi kept her attention directed at the fallen fighters not looking towards her brother. "If it has anything to do with you chasing down Goku, I'm not doing it. I'm not getting mixed up in your psychotic schemes again."

"It doesn't. Just make sure everyone clears out of here in about ten minutes. Your safest spot would be the lookout to avoid anyone getting caught in the middle."

Juuhachi quickly faced her brother with a puzzled expression. "In the middle of what? Goku will not fight you. Why do you think he's the only one not here? I assure you it's not for a dramatic entrance."

"I know Goku's hiding in the nearby city. Why he chose to fall back and hide behind the weakling humans I don't understand."

"Well…" Juuhachi took a deep breath knowing her brother wouldn't like the answer. "Everyone thought you may have softened up a little by now. That just maybe you wouldn't attack humans."

"WHAT!"

Herbert held in a laugh and turned around pretending he hadn't heard his "unstoppable leader" wouldn't hurt a human. The other Z fighters stopped what they had been doing and were now watching the scene.

"Who said that! Huh!" Juu was now yearning for a fight with whoever came up with this insane game plan. To boldly come out and call him weak hearted was a death wish. "Which one of you called me weak? I have in no way softened up! I could blow this entire planet up with all of you on it and feel nothing" Juu continued ranting and pointing at every individual naming off ways to torture them.

"And you Bra!" Juunana was pointing and at Bra who was next on his list. "I will burn every last one of those fluffy animals one bye o-

"17!" Tired of watching her brother's sanity slowly slipping away, Juuhachi grabbed his arm lowering it back down. Bra dismissed his threats with a scowl and continued brushing her clothes off. "No one is calling you weak. You are not an android anymore."

"What does that have to do with this?"

"That means you have a conscious stupid." Juuhachi released his arm. Juu was still watching her dumbfounded so she figured it hadn't hit him just yet. "Why do you think it was so hard to hurt Trunks? Why did you help Pan and Bra? It's a sacrifice you must make not being an android anymore."

…still the same dumb look. "YOU CAN'T KILL ANYONE!" Juuhachi made sure to speak slowly but loud enough so her simple brother would eventually catch on. "Your conscious will not allow you to simply kill without remorse or at least make you think twice."

The dumb look was gone but now Juunana was smiling. "You can't. I can."

Juuhachi threw her head back in defeat letting out an irritated sigh. "Either way, sis, I'm not about to abort mission when I'm this close. After all that training I went through, Goku **will **come out of his hiding place and he **will **accept my challenge."

"Then push him out if you need to but, Juunanagou, **no** fighting in the city. One dead bystander and everyone will try to kill you." Juuhachi made sure to stress out the word no knowing there was a high chance that word hadn't made it through the ears of her headstrong twin.

"Then I guess Goku better not say no." With a smirk plastered on his face Juu turned and ran toward the edge preparing to take off.

"17!" Juuhachi tried to race Juunana to the edge. He had defiantly been working on his speed because he was well into the air speeding off before she could get close to him leaving her fanning the dust and dirt kicked up after his takeoff. All she could do was release a heavy sign and cross her arms. Juuhachi returned to the group unable to remove the growing smile on her face. "He might finally do it. This is going to be interesting"

"You are all going to seriously let him go after the target?" Herbert finally spoke up after Juunanagou was gone. He was in complete disbelief that no one had even attempted to stop him. Arms folded he spoke to the group simply standing and watching the direction 17 took off to. "You guys either have one hell of a backup plan or you're all just plain stupid."

Bulma reached into her pocket revealing a small silver necklace. "As a matter of fact we do have a backup plan." The blue haired scientist smirked hanging the device around her finger. (a/n: remember ch3 last paragraph? Almost forgot I had that.)

Herbert cocked an eyebrow at her confused. "Jewelry? I don't think a shiny new necklace is going to change his mind about blowing this planet up."

"It's not just a necklace. Once I slip this around his neck, it will automatically adjust around his neck. Next," Bulma then showed Herbert a small controller with a single button. "I push this button and viola! Several electric shocks and Juunanagou will be completely paralyzed for about an hour if everything works out."

"That's amazing! I mean really to create such a small yet powerful device is absolutely phenomenal!" Of course Bulma caught on to the sarcasm oozing out of Herbert's mouth. "I mean all you have to do now is find a way to get close enough to get the thing on without him noticing or getting blasted away in the crosshairs since he will be in combat by the time you reach him now. But don't worry, once you get it around his neck, you just have to hope and pray that it works. Once he's paralyzed, all you have to do is run as fast as you can cause once that hour is up he's going to be a bit upset. But yea, great plan."

"Well when you put it that way it sounds stupid! But I'll have you know this" Herbert raised his hand to cut off Bulma's response. Clearly no one thought this through. With that he turned making his exit slowly down the hill.

"Juunanagou is the most stubborn person I've ever met! No little toy is going to stop him from this fight. I'm not sticking around for this mess."

"Hmmp! Whatever. This will work…at least I hope so…"

Juu found himself walking down a quiet side of town undoubtedly the slums of the city. It was a very narrow and long row of houses and apartment buildings. The street was wide enough for maybe one car although he saw nothing but the occasional bicycle chained to a pole or thrown to the side. He could feel Goku's presence growing with every step he took. Eyeing every door he passed carefully, he quickly scanned over the people inside. He made it towards the end of the black and was starring at the last two doors. Goku was definitely through one of these doors. It almost felt like he was standing right next to him. Juu walked towards the second to last door stopping in front of it. He placed his hand on the door and closed his eyes trying to focus in on Goku not wanting to pick the wrong door. Juu quickly jumped back as the door swung open on its own. His eyes darted around the small dark room for any signed of life when something grabbed onto his leg. Juu immediately tensed up and prepared to swing at his attacker by pulling his fist back.

"Hi!"

He came eye to eye with a smiling, small blue eyed little girl. She was hugging his leg while squeezing her stuffed bunny. Feeling foolish for thinking someone had caught him in a trap, Juunana released the breath he had been holding in and relaxed. He wanted to quickly turn and head for the next door but his tiny attacker refused to release his leg.

"My name is Angie! What's yours?"

Apparently this child had no fear of strangers. Juu dropped to one knee coming eye level to the little girl. He smiled warmly at the girl and pointed towards himself.

"My name is Juunanagou."

The girl looked at him puzzled. "Isn't that a number?"

Hoping he hadn't just started a round of twenty questions, he reluctantly answered her laughing lightly. "Yea, it is. My dad wasn't too creative when it came to names."

"Oh. Do you like games!" Yup here we go. Juu had no time to waste so quickly wanted to end this conversation before he was stuck in a tea party with Mr. Bunny.

"I love games! But, I'm looking for a friend of mine. He's new around here and I think he may be lost."

"The carrot guy!" Now it was Juu's turn to look puzzled.

"Carrot guy?"

"Yea! Mr. Goku! He looks like a carrot 'cause he's really really tall and has crazy hair!" the little girl laughed at her description of Juunana's 'friend'.

Juu snapped his fingers again flashing a smile. "That's him! Where is he?" the girl pointed next door.

"He went in there for tea. Are you going to come back?" Angie looked straight into Juu's eyes. She seemed on the edge of tears as if she was desperate for a friend. Something in the back of Juunana's mind wouldn't let him tell this innocent child he wouldn't be coming back.

"Sure." Juu clearly lied trying to escape without having her burst into tears. He didn't understand why he had forced himself to lie to a child he didn't even know. Pushing that to the back of his mind, he stood ready to leave. "But wait here we have a lot to talk about so I'll be back in five minutes."

The girl hugged her bunny and used the dreaded puppy eyes trick. "You promise?"

"I promise." The small girl laughed and ran into the back of the house. Juu swiftly moved to the next door before the girl returned.

He reached for the doorknob and paused. There was no way he would be caught off guard like that again. He grabbed on to the doorknob, quickly turning it, and pushing the door open. He waited just a few minutes before waving a hand around the corner as if checking for laser traps. He peered around the corner finding Goku sitting at a small coffee table with a long string of noodles hanging from his mouth waving back. Juu came completely around the corner glaring at Goku as if to call him an idiot.

"Hi 17!"

Juu walked into the room stopping in front of the table with arms crossed. He had his small play time with Angie next door. Right now, was strictly business and he was in no mood for any little games Goku might pull. "Not the greeting I'd expect right before a battle."

Goku slurped the rest of the noodles down and set the bowl on the table never raising his eyes to look at his challenger. He casually picked up the cup of tea and took a sip. "That's because I," he paused again to take another sip of his tea. "am not about to fight you." Goku made sure to finish that half of his statement in a serious tone now making eye contact with Juunana.

Not the answer he wanted to hear. Juunanagou laughed lightly then switched suddenly to a more serious face. "Oh yes you are." With great speed, he lifted his leg in the air bringing it down on the coffee table smashing it into pieces. "Stand up now and fight me." He began slowly raising his energy level showing he was not going to back down.

Goku looked at the mess in front of him cursing the fact he wasn't finished with his noodles yet. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled trying not to become upset. Juunanagou was no doubt ready to pick a fight by trying his hardest to frustrate Goku. Lucky Goku, he still has his tea. Not saying a word, Goku took yet another sip of his tea. Unfortunately for him, Juu was way more stubborn than that. With one foot, Juu pushed aside the two larger pieces of wood from the busted table and walked closer towards Goku. He leaned down towards Goku locking eyes with him and wrapped one hand around the cup Goku was drinking from.

"I said," Juu tightened his grip on the mug shattering it. Glass fell into Goku's lap along with the burning, hot tea. The tea had no effect on either man but left Goku clearly upset. "get up now and fight me."

Goku sighed standing up to brush the shards of class off his lap. He looked slightly angered by Juunana's actions bringing a smirk to the face of his contender. "I already told you, I will not fight with you." That wiped the smirk off his face. "You want to fight simply to prove you are a better fighter so I'll make a deal with you. Stop this now and I promise to spar with you later. That way we can fight safely without anyone getting hurt."

"I didn't do all that training for a damn spar Goku! We are going to have a full out one on one battle right now. I know about your plan and it won't work. Just because these weaklings are here doesn't mean I'm holding back an ounce of my strength. Fight me!"

Goku groaned annoyed with Juunana's persistence. He had already gone through something like this with Vegeta a number of times. Maybe it was best to give him a fight and end this trend now. "Fine. If you want to fight now, I'll do it." Goku moved to his battle stance getting ready for this unavoidable fight.

"That's more like it." Smiling now, Juu followed suit and fell into a fighting stance waiting for Goku's attack.

"But I won't power up."

Juunana stood up sharply enraged. "How do you expect to fight me without raising your power?" he wasn't falling for this trick. Goku also thought he was too weak hearted to hurt a human. The nerve this man had. From how it seemed, Goku was the one scared to hurt anyone not him. There was only one way to knock that idea clear out his head. Juunana raised his hand to the left of him at the wall.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Goku followed Juu's hand and saw he was aiming at the neighboring house. Fear shot through Goku's body. "You wouldn't." Juu formed a large energy ball in his hand. "Juunanagou! No!"

Before that entire statement made it out of Goku's mouth, Juu had released the ball sending it flying towards its unsuspecting victims. The moment Juu released the bomb something in the back of his mind screamed stop and a sting of guilt hit but was pushed aside. Goku moved as fast as he could jumping in front of the ball. Only he wasn't strong enough in his current state to stop it. The ball collided into the wall causing a huge explosion even with Goku in the way. The explosion took out the wall dividing one house from the next, the entire neighboring house, and the wall dividing the house after. Juu walked through the giant hole fanning the smoke out of his face. He found Goku pushing piles of brick and rubble off himself. When he moved one particular piece, he had uncovered a small, stuffed bunny. Angie's bunny.

That small sting of guilt that hit Juu earlier was now a flood of shame and guilt. He had completely forgotten the little girl was so close and sent that blast straight at her. He didn't have too much time to wallow in his regret. Goku flew at him catching him in the cheek with a strong, left hook. Juu slid a few feet back allowing instincts to catch his balance before hitting a wall or falling over. His eyes stayed locked on the bunny only closing when he got hit.

"What's wrong with you! You could've killed someone!" Clearly Goku hadn't seen the true damage caused just yet. "Good news for you is, you got your fight."

That statement yanked Juunana out of his thoughts and back into battle mode. A smirk crept over his face as he locked eyes with Goku. "Ready now?"

He could think back on his mistake later. Right now there was something he needed to take care of.

"You bet." Goku raised his ki slightly. His only response from 17 was a raised eyebrow. Goku's level hadn't change too far from the level he was on during his lunch. "What? You wanted a fight so let's do this."

"Really, Goku? Is that as high as you going to raise it?" In the time it took Goku to blink, Juunanagou was standing back to back with him. "Have it your way." Juu jabbed a hard elbow directly into the back of Goku sending him flying across the room landing in another pile of debris.

Seems destroying stuff struck a nerve cause Goku to at least accept the challenge. Maybe taking out something bigger would get him to boost his strength up a little. Sure he already had one casualty under his belt but at the moment he felt almost like his old self had a strangle hold on his conscious. The need to flex his power was taking over where guilt was just a second ago. While he felt bad for what happened earlier, his so called conscious was asking: "You've already killed one, why stop now?"…and it was completely right. A sadistic smirk crept onto his face watching Goku lift himself off the floor.

"My entire training up there was based on destruction, domination, and doing whatever it takes to win." Juu looked up at the giant hole in the ceiling caused by the earlier explosion. "I want to show you a new trick I learned."

Goku was standing up by now watching Juu closer this time. Still staring at the sky, 17 lifted his hand straight up closing his eyes trying to concentrate. A long red beam shot out of his hand and into the sky. "Now how big was this block?" he mumbled low to himself remembering his walk through this area. His eyes opened sharply. "That's perfect." Before Goku could ask questions the red beam quickly expanded outward forming a dome like barrier around the entire street block.

"Watch this!" The entire ground within the glowing dome began to slowly raise breaking apart in the process. The only thing Goku could hear was Juunanagou's laughter as he shields his face from a strong force blasting away everything in its field.

"Never *cough* got to use that one yet. *cough cough*" Juunanagou was fanning the ashes and dust of the destroyed block trying to catch some fresh air. "Think I should work on a better finish. What do you think Goku?" It was still cloudy as he briefly scanned the area for his opponent. Feeling a small pulse of energy, he turned around only to be punched in the face and sent flying far through the debris landing on his back. It was still too foggy to spot where that hit came from, so 17 held his comfortable position on the ground for a moment nursing his now sore jaw. A strong gust of wind pushed through the dust presenting a yellow haired, green eyed version of his target. Now that he could see where Goku was, Juu stood up still holding his jaw.

"None of these people had to die 17!"

"Apparently they did, Kakarot. Stop calling me 17! If you would have accepted my challenge from the beginning, none of this would have happened."

Goku responded by swiftly launching at Juu's face with a hard, right kick but was stopped. 17 caught his leg, swinging back with right hook landing in the gut of Goku. Since Juunanagou was still holding his leg, Goku grabbed the back of his head pulling it forward and kneeing him in the face and bringing down a vicious elbow to the top of his head. Juu was done with the fist exchange and released an energy blast into Goku's chest sending him flying. Before Goku could recover, Juu was hovering over him with a fist drawn back. He swung just barely missing Goku before Goku had teleported further in front of him. Juu increased his speed still flying straight at Goku pulling back for another punch. Goku readied himself and shot an energy beam at Juunanagou. Juu tried to stop by planting his feet on the ground but his earlier speed caused him to continue sliding forward towards the beam. Thinking fast, Juu tilted his head to the right just catching a slight burn from the beam. He surprised himself being able to dodge the beam that easily; a little too easy for his liking.

"Your holding back aren't you!"

Goku didn't answer but came out of his stance. He sent the beam as more of a warning shot to scare Juu out of this ridiculous battle. Now that he had caught on, this trick wouldn't work for much longer before Juu attempted more drastic messures.

"Show me your full power! Show me the power of your super saiyan level 4!"

That shocked Goku. He was insane to think he could take on a level 4 saiyan. Juu was clearly missing a few. Either he was bluffing or had really grown that much stronger. "No way I won't put the people of this planet at risk. And if you could take a level 4 then doesn't that mean you've been holding back too?"

"Humph…what fun would it be to pummel an opponent who's not at his best? But ok, no more holding back for me." Juu focused his power into his right hand until a slight blue aura surrounded it. What Goku thought was a fist about to be aimed at him, 17 instead dropped to one knee and punched through the ground holding his arm beneath it for a moment. He looked at Goku smiling. "If it's the people that are in the way, I can fix that."

A blue circle appeared on the ground like a shadow surrounding the hole Juunana created. It suddenly shot out covering the entire ground under the city. Juu removed his hand from the Earth, with a rope-like trail of the same blue aura that had covered the land. The rope moved like a snake wrapping itself around Juunana's arm. It began to slowly sink into his skin as if he were absorbing the energy coming from the ground. "Here's another fascinating trick I learned." As he raised his power the ground below them began shaking uncontrollably. Juu began attempting to explain what was going on to Goku by yelling over the noise.

"This blue energy you see is my own ki. I can transmit my energy into objects and the higher I raise my ki…the more power I pump into this city. And when I release enough power this entire city will be piles of ashes!"

Just as he finished his statement, Juu did just that. He began to skyrocket his ki pumping more and more chaotic energy into the city. Everything began to erupt starting with all electric items moving up to the giant buildings exploding. Juu watched Goku look around in horror not knowing what to do. He had enough of the game and found it was time to end it. Juu sent a major boost of power into the city causing one final gigantic explosion leaving the city smothered in black fog.

The fighters had all healed and watched from their spot above the city as it exploded little by little before succumbing to a massive explosion and being sucked into a horrific cloud of ash. Everyone knew what the cause had to of been but some were not willing to admit it. Pan continued to mumble there had to be a reason for this or it was an accident while Bra simply stared at the scene not knowing what to say or do. There was no excuse for this no matter how much Pan wished her future sensei hadn't resorted back to his evil ways. No matter how much she wished it hadn't happened, there was no getting around it; her last resort shopping buddy and source of entertainment had defiantly lost control of himself. Bulma was almost expecting it and knew they needed to act fast.

"18?" She didn't even turn away from the destroyed city but simply answered with a soft 'hmm?' She was already a step ahead of Bulma and knew what was coming next.

"We're going to need your help. You're the only one who can get close to him without him becoming suspicious of us." Bulma was holding the necklace and the controller to set it off.

18 nodded and accepted the mission of taking down her own brother. While she had accepted the challenge, she was still battling internally with actually carrying it out. She turned her attention back to the disaster with a sigh. "What have you gotten me in to Juunanagou?" she then looked at the device to take her brother down. "I don't think I could do this."

"How'd you like that one? That's by far my favorite one. I never get to use it often since it takes up so much energy." Juunanagou held his fist up smirking at Goku. "But don't worry, I have plenty left for our fight."

An enraged super saiyan level 4 Goku eyed down Juunanagou through the clearing ash. "Perfect. Let's go. For real this time!"

A/N: And that's all my tiny brain can handle in this chapter! Don't worry I'm back on it now…..seriously this time! I'm trying! Action is kinda hard to type don't judge me. REVIEW! Btw big thx to everyone who commented and added this story to your favorites we really truly appreciate it. I think that's what got me back on this! KEEP IT GOING PPL!


End file.
